<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>击穿/Breakdown by 风烟浩雪 (Niveous_and_a_huge_snowball)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854717">击穿/Breakdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niveous_and_a_huge_snowball/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E7%83%9F%E6%B5%A9%E9%9B%AA'>风烟浩雪 (Niveous_and_a_huge_snowball)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niveous_and_a_huge_snowball/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E7%83%9F%E6%B5%A9%E9%9B%AA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a very realistic love story.</p><p>想写一个很有现实感的恋爱故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Original Female Character(s), Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Monika "IQ" Weiss, Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon/Gilles "Montagne" Touré, Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Taina "Caveira" Pereira, Lera "Finka" Melnikova/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不知道还要等多久。<br/>带我来审讯室的警察解释说只是依照惯例问些细节问题，让我不要担心。他没把我的手铐在铁桌上，还贴心地倒了一杯热咖啡，但待在这里依然很不自在。<br/>上午我因为助学金没有按时发放去银行查询，却卷进了事后证明是反恐演习的劫案之中；而中午起我就一直独自坐在这间阴森森的小房间里，没有吃午饭，偶尔还要回答一些让人摸不着头脑的问题，诸如父母为何离异之类。<br/>我怎么知道？九岁以后我就没见过我爸了。<br/>单面镜另一边不知道正在发生什么，唯一能确定的是好几个人，因为曾有不同的声音通过扬声器发问，有男人也有女人，各种口音夹杂，而且——这点尤其令人不安——被我误伤的那名警官也在。</p><p> </p><p>几个蒙着脸的人突然冲进银行大厅拿枪对天花板一阵扫射时，我正在角落的柜台里等柜员去拿我的资料。玻璃哗啦哗啦碎得满地都是，这些银行抢劫犯大吼着让所有人交出手机然后趴下，还有很多人叽叽哇哇吓得乱叫。我慌乱之中正好瞅到附近有一辆清洁工的小推车，便趁着场面还很混乱，把里面的工具掏出来扔到垃圾桶，然后勉强挤进去躲了起来。<br/>大厅迅速清空。在小推车里听得不清楚，似乎银行里的人都被他们赶去了金库，大概因为那里易守难攻吧。抢劫犯之间的交流简短而精准，一听就是专业人士，大概人人头上都有厚厚一摞案底。<br/>我听到他们设法进入了银行系统对照清点人数，不知怎么似乎并没有发现缺少一个人。事后想想，搞不好柜员根本就是在敷衍我，说去帮我查证，其实是溜去喝咖啡了也说不定，连登记都没有把我登记上。<br/>这家银行位于奥斯汀最繁华的地段之一，因此警察迅速赶到，刺耳的警笛声从银行临街一面传来。不管怎么样，至少呆在推车里面应该是安全的吧——我这样安慰自己。我躲进来时把小推车的门关上了，慌乱之中也没有拿上装手机的包，黑暗里只有手表夜光指针在微微发亮。<br/>警察跟抢劫犯没有像电视里那样僵持很久，不到十分钟后我就听到破门的声音。开始强攻了。<br/>枪声。爆炸声。还有咚咚咚的奇怪声音。<br/>太好了，这么吵的话，大概没人会注意到我藏在这里，心脏跳得嘣嘣直响。<br/>脚步声，还有金属摩擦的声音。<br/>附近有人经过。我立刻屏住呼吸，希望能撑到他离开。虽然对方或许是警察，但这可不是测试自己运气的时候。<br/>枪声。超级近。<br/>我的耳朵都要聋了。拜托别打到这辆小车，一层铁皮可挡不住子弹。<br/>有人在冲刺。<br/>像是灯泡烧坏一样的炸裂声。<br/>有人发出了一声惨叫，有人摔倒了。不知道是不是同一个人。<br/>“还是没长教训。”这句话从离我大概五到十米的地方传来，语气仿佛是恶作剧得逞。<br/>他没有得到回答，倒下的那个人似乎在挣扎。<br/>拉动手枪套筒的声音。<br/>从进到黑漆漆的小推车里开始，我的神经就越绷越紧，这一瞬间几乎已经到了极限。我没法再这么呆下去了，我必须要知道外面是什么情况。<br/>我尽可能不发出声音地将小车门拉开一条缝，光线没有想象中刺眼。拿枪的抢劫犯正背对着我，并没有注意到这个方向，他脚下躺着的警察——制服上有大大POLIZEI标识，旁边的地上还掉了一面防暴盾——四肢抽搐，像是什么疾病急性发作一样。<br/>他用枪对着警察的头。<br/>食指正要扣下扳机。<br/>这一切应该都只发生在几秒之中，但在当时的状况下，足以让我脑海里翻滚过无数念头——我今年才二十六岁。要杀人了。导师让我月底前决定研究方向。抢劫犯没注意到我。应该给妈打电话报个平安。冰箱里的牛奶保质期还剩两天。这死法真是超级蠢。<br/>然后我猛地推开小车的门，发出一声巨响。<br/>那人迅速转身朝我的方向连开数枪。我钻出来时不小心头磕到门檐，直接脸朝下摔到地上。这反而救了我一命，我几乎能感觉到子弹从头发上擦过，耳边全是嗖嗖的声音。<br/>快动，快动！<br/>我跌跌撞撞爬起身向前跑，正好看到倒地的警察踹了抢劫犯一脚，后者重心不稳地摇晃起来。我下意识抓起手边最近的东西——一个灭火器——冲着抢劫犯抡起来，咣地一声砸到他头上。<br/>坏人嗷嗷大叫，应声倒地。我连滚带爬地把警察扶起来，在他的指示下和他一起藏进电梯维修间，等待救援。<br/>在最初的惊慌过后，我心中逐渐被自豪填满。我，凌忍冬，今天拯救了世界。</p><p> </p><p>并没有这回事。<br/> “该死。都是因为吉利斯说要我们装得像一点，我才没带头盔。这得算到他头上。”<br/>银行抢劫犯骂骂咧咧地捂着脑袋，和拿防暴盾的警察并排走在一起。<br/>我胆战心惊地和警察一起在小黑屋里不知道等了多久，他才告诉我这是场演习，还说指挥官让他和扮演恐怖份子的队友一起把我带去。突然之间信息量太多，我只能惶恐地跟在他们后面，虽然有一大堆疑问，但什么都说不出来。<br/>“往好的方面想，训练很成功。他指的不就是这种突发状况吗？”<br/>说到“突发状况”时，警察和——另一个警察一起回过头来看着我。假扮的银行抢劫犯已经摘掉了面罩，是个四十岁左右的金发男人，满嘴胡茬，看我的眼神好像我欠他高利贷一样。<br/>“你是哪里冒出来的？”<br/>“别吓唬她了，多米尼克。”我还没想好怎么回答，拿着盾牌的警察就出声劝阻，“再说你的脑袋不是正好欠砸吗。”<br/>“她砸我是因为你是个不看脚下的鶸鸡，艾利亚斯。我应该给你倒地痉挛的样子拍张照片裱起来挂在基地大门上。”<br/>“我没注意地板是金属的。”艾利亚斯老实承认，“我觉得比在加固墙上通电有效，更疼，还烧坏了盾牌上的闪光灯。”<br/>“那是因为我调高了电压。”<br/>“你小子想把我也电到退役是吧！？”<br/>后面对话变得激烈起来，从发音听来似乎是德语，我一个字也不懂。好在目的地很快到了，他们收起话头向一个站在警车边的男人报到。那个男人正在调度现场，即使在一群特警中也显得格外高大魁梧，他大概就是这场演习的指挥官。<br/>“吉利斯·图雷。”他跟我握手并自我介绍道，“抱歉给你添了麻烦，凌小姐。但是希望你能再花些时间协助我们复盘演习，另外还有两位情况和你相似的市民已经同意了。”<br/>他知道我的名字，我心想，大概已经把我的资料都全部调出来了，至少是我出国半年来美国政府掌握的那些。<br/>虽然他问得很客气，但我绝对没胆量拒绝警察的要求。</p><p> </p><p>问询持续到晚上六点左右。没见过面的警官来通知我可以离开时，我已经在想象中吃掉了第三个鸡蛋灌饼，还在冷静下来之后想清楚了一些事情。<br/>所以说，这是一场类似联合演习的东西，否则不会有两个德国警察参与，而且我觉得还听到了英国和俄国口音。他们大概正在隔壁对今天的行动进行总结，除了我之外还有至少两个人也是没有乖乖听从劫匪的命令，所以被留下来协助他们“复盘演习”。<br/>不管怎样，至少平安地结束了。<br/>今天过得实在让人疲惫。我回到家后做的第一件事是点了平常两倍分量的披萨，然后就瘫在沙发上玩手机等外卖送来，打定主意把发生的事全都忘掉。室友之前遇上一些麻烦事，回国过春节休养了，不过就算她在这里大概也不会有什么不一样——这正是我们喜欢彼此的原因，虽然住在一起，但互不干涉，保持距离过着自己的生活。<br/>手机突然响起信息提示音时，我正在地下城遗迹遛Creeper，手一抖把自己掉进岩浆里，然后Creeper炸开地面形成一片岩浆湖包围了我的临时睡铺，我开始不断在岩浆上重生。<br/>只能删档重练。<br/>信息显示来自未知号码，多半是信用卡诈骗之类的垃圾信息。<br/>“我是多米尼克·布朗斯米尔。我参加了今天银行的演习。你明天上午十点有空的话，来这里。”<br/>后面附了一个定位。<br/>妈耶，比信用卡诈骗还可怕。<br/>光是看着这条信息我就感觉浑身无力。今天折腾一下午不算完，明天还要继续？ 而且偏偏是这个人负责通知我。今天下午他问的问题比别人都多，作为某种意义上的受害者，他似乎一心想要弄清我究竟为何攻击他。<br/>其实真的就只是一时头脑发热而已。<br/>警察约谈是一定要去的，不管这个无聊的过程要重复多久。所以我立刻做了肯定回复，并在第二天早早起床，乘第一班校车去奥斯汀找到了信息里的地址。目的地是一家咖啡馆。至少比审讯室强，想到这里我稍微放松了一点。<br/>离十点还有二十多分钟，不过布朗斯米尔警官已经到了。他看起来比昨天整洁一些，打扮跟学校里常见到的军校生很像，T恤、针织衫、夹克、牛仔裤，只是头发比他们略长——我忍不住多看了他的脑袋一眼，暗自希望昨天那个灭火器没有造成太大伤害。<br/>布朗斯米尔警官点点头表示他看到我了，并慢慢地伸出左手食指对准他的左脸，整个过程中眼神都没从我脸上离开。我花了好一会儿才反应过来他是在指我脸上的伤痕。我出门前照镜子时自己也看到了，左眼下方有一大块可怕的淤青，大概是昨天从推车里爬出来时磕到了什么东西。<br/>“昨天摔跤时弄的。”我在桌子对面坐下，尴尬地笑了一下，不小心扯到受伤部位，差点疼得喊出来，“你来得真早，其他人是按时到吗？”<br/>他明显地皱了一下眉毛。<br/>“什么？”<br/>“什么？”我掏出手机又看了一遍信息，“这上面说……”<br/>我迅速意识到自己理解错了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“妈的。”<br/>“说脏话也没用，多米尼克。脑震荡就是脑震荡。”古斯塔夫平静地收起CT图，“演习和训练都有意外受伤的情况出现，只是概率问题。实际上你很幸运，我已经排除了绝大多数更严重的脑外伤。”<br/>“但我还是得中断训练？”<br/>“你需要静养，两天以上，最好卧床，或者去安静的地方走走。两天后可以开始参加不那么剧烈的活动。”<br/>“至少可以打靶吧？”<br/>“不行，去酒吧掰手腕都不行。你要远离噪音，保持平静和放松的状态。”<br/>“妈的。”<br/>多米尼克有点反胃，但他没跟医生说，以免强制休假变得更长。<br/>“恭喜，吉利斯对病号很温柔，应该不会训你。”艾利亚斯已经在他之前检查完毕，正用手撑着脸坐在走廊等他，“说真的，你平常电我就算了，演习时还是规矩一点吧。”<br/>多米尼克没理他。实际吉利斯在演习刚结束、总结还没开始时已经找过来了。</p><p> </p><p>“事前强调过，我们要假设面对的敌人都是内行。你处理BLITZ时毫不专业，你没有认真对待这次演习。”严肃的法国人一针见血地指出，“我知道你想参加真的任务，但彩虹小队的宗旨是把训练当不流血的任务来完成。如果你不适应这个理念，我可以向六号建议让你归还原部队。”<br/>狗屁演习。多米尼克在心里说。跟真实情况根本不一样。<br/>除了叫凌的女孩砸了多米尼克的脑袋之外，有一个人高马大的德克萨斯民兵差点把冲锋枪从马克手上抢走，年轻的通讯专家不得不打晕他，然后提前送出去交给等在外面的救护车；还有一个来旅游的退休中学教师，因为亚历山大说话声音太大吓哭了几个孩子时，她怒气冲冲站起来把他训斥了一顿，“你真应该感到羞耻！滚回列宁格勒去，共●分子！”，最后魁梧的俄国老兵乖乖道歉并请她坐下，以免老人家气得心脏病发作。<br/>多米尼克对训练本身没有意见，来自不同部队的成员之间早早形成了良性竞争气氛，每个人都是本国的精英特工，在这里能学到的东西多得多。只是由于彩虹小队的特殊性质，他们实际执行任务的机会很少。演习设定的条件总是过于理想。信息泄露、通讯不畅、情报有误，这类意外在实际作战中不可避免，无论六号多么有能耐，而它们在演习中很难模拟。<br/>多米尼克必须确保他能妥善处理恶性突发事件。他没法像马略那样乐观地想“顺其自然呗。我们接受了这么多训练，到时候自然有办法。”<br/>万一没有呢？付出的代价会是什么？<br/>“你认为我们准备好了吗？”他阴郁地问吉利斯。<br/>“我认为我们尽了最大努力。”<br/>“但重要的是结果。”<br/>“袭击是恐怖份子的错，造成的伤害也是他们的错。只要我们没有出现失误，就不必自责。”<br/>“你说得对。”多米尼克叹了一口气，他并不完全同意吉利斯的看法，但他们还没到熟悉到可以交流这种问题的地步，而且现在吉利斯才是指挥官，“下次不会再出现这种状况，我保证。”<br/>“希望如此，BANDIT。”吉利斯一如既往面无表情，深不可测，“简报室见。”</p><p> </p><p>彩虹小队里现在还没有来自绿色贝雷帽或三角洲部队的成员，但是美国陆军慷慨地为他们在胡德堡基地提供训练场地和配套生活设施。马略去了160特种作战航空团所在的坎贝尔堡，彩虹小队GSG-9铁三角只剩下两人，正一起前往离驻地最近的酒吧。<br/>“有什么打算没？整整两天不能剧烈运动，你会闲出病来的。”<br/>“待在基地看你们训练。把枪油掺进啤酒桶里。”<br/>“赶紧找点其他爱好吧，或者找个女朋友。” <br/>“跟陆军喝喝酒可以，跟他们的女儿交往还是算了。”<br/>“把昨天打你脑袋的那个女孩约出来呗，我看你下午一直在读档案。”<br/>“你哪来的空闲管我？莫妮卡把你甩了不成？喔，对了——她不是你女朋友，所以也不可能甩了你。” <br/>“多米尼克，你就是个臭屁狗屎蛋。”艾利亚斯冲他竖起中指。<br/>很久前开始，莫妮卡和艾利亚斯便维持着一种微妙的特殊关系：足以亲密到让识趣的人不会横插一脚，但也仅仅停留在这一步，再无进展。艾利亚斯看起来一点也不着急，多米尼克乐观地估计他再过三十五到四十年就会向莫妮卡求婚，如果他们都还活着的话。<br/>他下午确实花了不少时间看三个“人质”的档案。小队的心理专家是杰克和马克西姆，两人有时会征求多米尼克的意见，毕竟做过卧底的多米尼克能提供一些特别的思考角度。马克西姆处理过数次劫持事件，而杰克的枪击案经验更加丰富——美国随机枪击事件实在太他妈多了，要是在德国，ATF肯定会被上级部门轮番踢到屁股开花。<br/>这次彩虹小队也对一般市民的档案进行了分析，力求预测哪些人在什么状况下会采取反抗行为。他们费了一番功夫才弄明白为何清点时没有发现缺人。凌跟大多数中国人一样，还没养成预约的习惯，直接起个大早来银行排队，柜员没法给她办理又懒得解释，直接登记了业务完成，尽管她人还在银行傻等。<br/>不过受伤完全是多米尼克活该。吉利斯说得没错，他应该在艾利亚斯倒下时立刻补枪，那样就不会有人冲出来用灭火器砸他了——毕竟凌躲起来后一直没被发现，选择那时行动的目的明显是想救人。<br/>哈，英雄主义。<br/>也许吧。<br/>酒吧里突然传出一阵吼声和欢呼声，淹没了多米尼克的思绪。<br/>“又有人睡战友的老婆被抓个正着？”他隔着窗玻璃瞥了一眼酒吧里热情高涨的人群。前几天他们刚来时碰上过一场因此而起的群架，当地人好像并不觉得是什么稀奇事。<br/>“是NFL休斯顿德州人队对辛辛那提猛虎队的比赛，就在今晚，估计我们别想睡好觉了。” 艾利亚斯弯下腰端详酒吧门口小黑板上写的东西，叹了口气，“嘿，你要去看朱利安和塞缪斯跑三英里吗？詹姆斯拿一箱皮尔森啤酒打赌，说塞缪斯会比法国人快二十秒以上。”<br/>“塞缪斯比朱利安足足高六英寸，不如让他们拿手枪隔三百码对射比较有看头。还有，美国产的皮尔森倒贴钱我都不喝。”<br/>多米尼克说完这句话，发现自己左手拿着凌的档案，正翻到联系方式那一页；右手拿着手机，屏幕已经解锁。<br/>明天好像真的没什么事可干。<br/>他犹豫了一下，开始输入信息。<br/>“我是多米尼克·布朗斯米尔。”他斟酌片刻，为了保险起见，决定提一下他们是怎么认识的，“我参加了今天银行的演习。你明天上午十点有空的话，来这里。”<br/>他几乎是立刻就收到了回复。</p><p> </p><p>明明最早是艾利亚斯提出来的主意，但是多米尼克第二天早餐时告诉他这件事后，他笑得前仰后合，麦片粥都喷到了桌子上。<br/>“你真的把她约出来了？你听见没，他真的把她约出来了！”<br/>“我听见了。”莫妮卡隔着桌子伸过手，拿纸巾帮艾利亚斯擦掉嘴边丢人的麦片渣，“我觉得挺好。”<br/>她当然听见了，连邻桌的GIGN都听见了。多米尼克看到朱利安朝他投来鼓励的眼神，感到极为恼火。吉利斯刚刚第三次去取餐，经过多米尼克身后时端着餐盘停下。<br/>“各位，不要随便打探队友的私事。”他用重音表示强调，随后停顿片刻，“除非，你因为被平民误伤而心存不满……不是这回事吧？”<br/>“不是。”多米尼克感到背后像有一座大山压下来。妈的，这法国人把杠铃当饭吃吗？到底要怎么才能长这么壮？跟他和塞缪斯比起来，多米尼克像根熬不过冬天的枯树枝一样瘦小可怜。<br/>“嗯。”大山点点头，从容地移开了，脚步声隆隆作响。<br/>约好见面的咖啡馆是多米尼克在谷歌上随便找的，证照齐全，位置便利，结构简单。他提前到那里把应急通道和所有出口的位置都确认了一遍，应该没问题，就算出现什么状况，想逃走或等待救援也很容易。<br/>他回座位坐下时，正好看见凌推门走进来。他一眼就认出来了，想错过都不容易，因为她左脸有块直径超过一英寸的淤青。<br/>“昨天摔跤时弄的。”她勉强笑了一下，“你来得真早，其他人是按时到吗？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“什么？这上面说……”凌拿出手机查看信息，然后愣住了，脸上的表情尴尬又不知所措，“抱歉，抱歉！我理解错了，我以为是警方还有问题要问。”<br/>“不是，嗯，我是想……”<br/>“……约我出来？”她试探性地补完下半句话，手一直在绞单肩包的背带。<br/>“没事，别在意。”难怪她昨天秒回信息，多米尼克觉得这件事真是一团糟，“如果你没兴趣的话，回去就行了。”<br/>“不不不，就算知道是约会我也来的。呃，谢谢你约我出来。”凌换了种方式折磨她的单肩包，开始用双手拼命把背带向两边拉扯，“我，呃，抱歉，我没好好打扮。我应该选件好一点的衣服。” <br/>“没事，我也没怎么收拾自己。”<br/>然后两人再度陷入尴尬的沉默，多米尼克甚至都没去注意凌到底穿的什么衣服。他已经不年轻，对待新约会对象的态度跟去某家新开的餐厅吃饭差不多，更多是一种尝试，说不上有多么投入。话虽如此，既然来都来了，那就尽量把这次见面变得像约会一点吧。<br/>“你要吃冰淇淋吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“布朗斯米尔警官。”<br/>“叫我多米尼克。怎么了？”<br/>“我觉得你的冰淇淋要掉了。”<br/>“没事。”<br/>我点了一个中号圣代，而多米尼克的甜筒上面足足叠了五个冰淇淋球。正当它们摇摇欲坠时，他及时在最边上咬了一口，使冰淇淋得以保持脆弱的平衡。<br/>一个五大三粗的男人举着巨无霸冰淇淋，嘴边还沾满奶渍的样子看起来实在很滑稽。<br/>“有什么好笑的事吗？”<br/>“呃，”我都没发现自己在笑，赶紧用手背遮住嘴，“没，对不起。”<br/>“为什么要道……算了。”<br/>他一副整个人放空的轻松神态靠在椅背上，虽然看上去还是很不好惹，不过比起之前已经亲切得多。我来美国以后基本过着安分守己的生活，只有一次因为室友恋爱昏了头欠下高利贷时陪她去见过放贷的，多米尼克昨天比那个放贷的听我们说要延期才能还钱时看起来还凶。大概是特警的职业缘故？他如果参加审讯的话肯定都是当那个坏警察。<br/>通常初次见面时大家都会聊些诸如故乡、专业或者工作、爱好之类的东西，但是他完全没问这些，大概因为我的档案上什么都有了，包括手机号码。这样想的话真是很不公平，我对他几乎还一无所知。<br/>“布朗——多米尼克，所以说你是个德国警察咯？”<br/>“对。平常不在这里工作，临时过来演习。”<br/>“但是这不是美国的演习吧？是联合国的吗？”<br/>只是猜测。外公曾经在苏联留学，我从小耳濡目染也多少会一些俄语，昨天至少有一个绑匪说过几次俄语。欧盟统一度已经那么高，也还有个英国没有签署申根条约呢，让俄国警察来美国本土参加合作演习根本是不可想象的事情。<br/>不过我立刻后悔这么问了，多米尼克挺直身板，眼神尖锐——巨无霸冰淇淋多少有些影响效果，不过仍然很吓人——地落到我身上。<br/>“要知道，”他低沉、缓慢地说，“太聪明有时候是件坏事。”<br/>“这是要杀人灭口吗？”<br/>不管他有没有类似的想法，这个问题都有够蠢。但我吓得脑子短路，不由自主就问了出来。多米尼克一言不发地审视着我，好像要视我的表现决定怎么处置我一样。<br/>“不。”他突然轻轻笑了一声，又靠回椅背上，“别那么紧张。只是我的工作不适合谈论。聊点其它事吧。”<br/>“好、好的，我只是想稍微多了解你一点，抱歉。”我尴尬地想舀一勺圣代，发现刚才紧张时一直握着杯子，现在冰淇淋已经融化成了一坨奶糊，“那么，嗯……”<br/>多米尼克的冰淇淋快吃完了，不过他仍然一直盯着我，然后我就想起自己既没化妆，也没好好打理头发。虽说打扮之后也没有特别好看吧，但是……唉，我真是没有做好约会的心理准备。通常的话，至少要花上一点时间去SNS看看对方的兴趣，准备几个聊天话题之类。<br/>“对了，昨天你和艾利亚斯身上都有股奇怪的臭味。”<br/>快住嘴。<br/>说什么在呢。<br/>“你们，呃，用了催泪瓦斯？”我试图补救，结果又不小心提到演习的事，只好赶紧再想其他办法盖过去，“我是说，闻起来感觉有点熟悉，不知道是什么成分？”<br/>不，其实我一点都不想知道是什么成分。距离上次有人失手打碎氨水已经有一阵子，当时整整两天我都闻起来像公共厕所一样；还有一次隔壁实验室的通风橱坏了，硫化氢的味道和干呕声飘满了整个走廊。<br/>“看来你也是个书呆子，和我几个同事一样。”多米尼克没有生气，反倒显得颇感兴趣，“我记得你的专业是大气化学？”<br/>“平流层光化学。”我赶紧抓住这个救命稻草，想离开之前的话题。<br/>“我甚至不知道第二个词是什么意思。无所谓了。”<br/>他把最后一点甜筒塞进嘴里后，双手撑在桌子上。我有些茫然地看着他突然站起来——然后朝坐在桌子对面的我俯下身。<br/>“现在呢？能闻出来吗？”<br/>多米尼克身上有一股修剪过的草坪在雨中发出的清香，夹杂一点生锈金属的涩味，还有烟叶碾碎时发出的刺激性味道。<br/>太近了。甚至可以清楚看见他深褐色虹膜上的纹理，还有睫毛在眼角膜上投下的浓密倒影。<br/>我回过神来后，脑海里唯一的念头就是要从这让人窒息的距离逃开。</p><p> </p><p>“我想到了。应该是臭氧。”<br/>“至少你没白摔。”<br/>刚才他在咖啡馆里突然靠过来，吓了我一跳，试图踮起脚向后靠躲开，结果连人带椅子朝后仰面翻了过去，多亏他在中途抓住我的胳膊，才只轻轻地磕到了后脑勺。咖啡馆的服务员吓了一大跳，连结账都免了，直接小心翼翼地把我们请出门。<br/>此刻多米尼克走在我身边靠马路的一侧，嘴角带着似有似无的笑意。虽然我可以想象刚才自己的样子有多狼狈，但是他这样一笑，让我忍不住觉得他是故意吓我。<br/>怎么说呢。并不打算继续交往下去，确认他是否真的是这种人。<br/>“我头还有点痛，抱歉，我可能要先回去。”<br/>我试着用一个礼貌的借口结束约会。多米尼克点点头，伸手示意他会送我去对面的出租车停靠点，我在过马路时左右张望了一番好确认有没有车。<br/>我真的后悔这么做，因为我看见了不该看见的人。<br/>“怎么了，突然一副生气……等等，你干嘛？”<br/>直到多米尼克拽住我的胳膊，我才发现自己刚刚正想朝临街拐角冲过去。<br/>“那是卢瑟·麦克尼尔，”我听见自己的声音在发抖，“我室友的前任，一个骗子兼人渣。”<br/>他正挽着一位陌生女士的手经过那里，光是看着这幅光景我就控制不住想揍他的冲动。我不止一次跟陆溪谈过这个伦敦腔的英国佬有多少可疑之处，但傻姑娘被爱情冲昏了头脑，甚至为了让他开心去借高利贷。我虽然着急，但并不会违背她的意志，强硬地阻拦她，也许是因为我作为朋友还不够好。<br/>总之当她再也筹不到钱时，卢瑟就冷漠地提出分手，并且列举了充足理由证明他们关系破裂完全是陆溪的错。可怜的姑娘一蹶不振，差点退学，幸好她的家人及时赶来偿清债务，并把她接回去休养。<br/>事情才过去不到一个月，这垃圾又盯上了其他女孩。<br/>“因为他跟你的朋友分手，你就一副想把他阉了的表情？”<br/>“他把她的钱骗光之后甩了她，他是个卑鄙、无能、不要脸的……”<br/>“行了，我知道了，不用说完。”多米尼克松开拉住我的手，并用这只手轻轻拍拍我的肩膀，“你先冷静一下，把他也砸成脑震荡的话得不偿失。交给我吧。”<br/>“把什么交给你？等等，我把你砸成脑震荡了？！”<br/>在我问完第二个问题之前，多米尼克已经小跑到卢瑟身边，并不小心——不对，应该是故意——撞了他一下。多米尼克做了个道歉的手势，卢瑟还是和以前一样装出彬彬有礼的模样摆了摆手，然后和他的新女友进入旁边的饭店，而多米尼克悠闲地走了回来。当他靠近后，我看到他关节突出的食指上挑着一串钥匙。<br/>“现在我们去街边找找哪辆车是他的。”他嘴角又浮起那种隐约的笑意。<br/>“你偷了……他的车钥匙？你不是个警察吗？”<br/>“放松点，我又没偷他的车。”他按下解锁键，大约二十米远处一辆暗红色双座跑车的灯闪了起来，“你朋友给他买的捷豹？我怎么没约到过这种女孩。”<br/>“你这是想要她的联系方式吗？”<br/>“哪天你决定甩了我的话，记得给我她的号码。现在你先去饭店右边第二扇窗旁边的角落那站着，他们要是吃完出来了就给我报个信。”<br/>“你要干什么？怎么报信？”<br/>“随便。就假装你看到有老鼠跑出来，尖叫一声吧。”<br/>“我可不会因为看见了老鼠就尖叫啊……”<br/>“所以说是假装。”他把车钥匙举到我面前抖了抖，“我要去对那辆漂亮的跑车动点手脚。你喜欢什么颜色？”</p><p> </p><p>说不担心肯定是假的。从刚才起多米尼克的行为就让人看不懂，而且他偷车钥匙熟练到了可疑的地步。<br/>但他确实是个警察……？应该没问题……？<br/>我怀着成为不明罪行共犯的忐忑心情在他指定的位置放风。多米尼克先去了对街的五金店，出来时手上抱着鼓鼓囊囊的大号纸袋，可以看见上面露出半截红色的东西。他走向跑车的途中指指饭店，我顺着他指的方向朝里瞥了一眼，正看见卢瑟和女友的头盘撤下，准备上奶油汤，便给多米尼克发了一条信息。<br/>“离出来还早。”<br/>他拿出手机查看信息，朝我竖起拇指表示收到，然后把纸袋靠着车轮放下，掀开捷豹的后备箱盖，乒乒乓乓地不知道在捣鼓什么。大概在主菜上来时，他拿出一个黑色的方盒子放进纸袋，关上了后备箱，然后从袋子里掏出一瓶喷漆——是我选的雪青色——开始在车身涂鸦。<br/>好吧，成功报复别人总是很让人开心，不过这个做法是不是有些太孩子气？<br/>我忍不住想笑，他表情倒是很严肃，先在车门上画了两个并列的圆圈，接着在上方画了两条接近平行的斜线，看起来像个上下颠倒的双球冰淇淋，除了球的位置有些……<br/>喔不，那不是冰淇淋。那是一根……呃。<br/>多米尼克快画完时，我远远看到两个街区外有一辆警车正朝这边行驶，赶紧发信息提醒他。他以明显经过训练的有条不紊的动作迅速收拾好作案工具离开案发现场，抱着多了一个东西却不知为何显得有些空荡的纸袋回到了饭店门外。<br/>“你把什么东西拆掉了？”我按捺不住好奇心发问。<br/>“电池，不值几个钱，警察也不会认真去找，正好我用得上。”他又用手指挑起钥匙串在空中转圈，“该去还钥匙了，不然里面那位大情圣会错过惊喜一刻。帮我拿着。”<br/>他把沉甸甸的纸袋塞给我，拿着钥匙去找饭店的门童。我听见他胡扯说什么刚才撞到卢瑟时钥匙掉了，说他看到卢瑟来这边吃饭，让门童把钥匙转交给他。门童拿着钥匙进去后，他急匆匆地跑过来，推着我朝饭店隔壁的小巷里走.<br/>“赶紧藏好，方便观看。”<br/>“看什么？”<br/>一声愤怒的大喊回答了这个问题。我循声望去，隔着玻璃看到卢瑟正扭头面向他跑车的方向，差点失手把酒杯扔出去。大概是看到了多米尼克的杰作吧。噗嗤。 <br/>“虽然有些幼稚，不过你这主意真的是……”<br/>“先别笑，”多米尼克象征性地竖起一根手指让我安静，“好戏还没开始。”<br/>卢瑟气冲冲扯下餐巾就要往外走，他的女友好像在安慰他，只是效果不佳。接着我听见一声短促的警笛，就像警察让你停车时经常会鸣响的那种。刚才的巡警接近了，他们无疑已经注意到车门上画着不雅图案的捷豹，而且警车后面跟着一辆……<br/>“怎么会有拖车？这条街白天是可以停车的吧？”<br/>“我在旁边的人行道上放了一个消防栓空外壳。”<br/>卢瑟已经离开座位不知去了哪里，但他肯定全程目睹爱车因为违停而被拖车拖走，光是想象他气到暴跳如雷的样子就让人心满意足，如果能拍到一张照片就好了。话虽如此，大概只有我看到他倒霉才会纯粹地开心，对陆溪来说事情复杂得多，认真斟酌一下的话，还是不要让她想起这件事比较好。<br/>多米尼克一直没有说话，他挑起眉毛看着我的样子就像在问“如何？不错吧？”，还带有一丝不易察觉的得意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>彩虹小队成员住在两人一间的陆军单身士兵宿舍里，独立房间，共用盥洗室和客厅。多米尼克进门时，艾利亚斯正趴在客厅地板上做俯卧撑，面前还摊着一本印满猫咪照片的杂志。<br/>“你回来干什么——八十四，”几滴汗顺着他下颌滴到杂志上，“我都计划好怎么同时使用两个卧室了——八十五，而且你晚上说不定还会做噩梦鬼吼鬼叫——八十六。”<br/>“回来路上给你买的。”多米尼克从纸袋里拿出装隔音耳塞的小袋子丢到他头上，继续清理其他东西，“宿舍不能养猫。”<br/>“莫妮卡的侄子想要一只猫，我顺便帮忙参考——九十，哪来的汽车电池——九十一，要不是知道你去约会，我会以为你——九十二，悲惨地自己在汽车报废厂呆了一天——九十三。”<br/>“今天还没结束，刚刚四点半，”多米尼克看了一眼手表，“你怎么没在参加CQC训练？”<br/>“下午六号发来通知——九十九，吉利斯他们几个带队的被叫走了，临时改成自由组队训练——一百，先到这。”艾利亚斯喘着粗气爬起来，“谁都不想让那几个下手没轻重的俄国人在自己身上练习西斯特玛，有你一个休病假就够啦，所以我们全都开溜找其他地方训练去了。”<br/>“才一百个，你也该休病假了。”<br/>“三百个，我睡前还要跟莫妮卡去夜跑。”他捡起地上的杂志朝自己扇风，“真的，你回来太早了，我还以为你肯定会在外面过夜。”<br/>“关你屁事。”<br/>“好吧，说正经的。”艾利亚斯冲他做个鬼脸，“你还记得之前我们在俄勒冈救下来的那个有钱人吗？那房子显然破损太严重，没法修复，他准备拆毁重建，不过愿意在这之前借给我们演习用一个月。”<br/>“也就是说——”<br/>“没错，乔丹已经跟六号申请追加一批演习用的C4，打算把那地方炸成99年的贝尔格莱德。（艾利亚斯参加过科索沃战争，该战争中后期NATO连续78天轰炸当时的南联盟首都贝尔格莱德。）大概明天下午出发，具体时间简报上应该会通知。如果你明天有约会计划最好早点取消。”<br/>“没计划，不过我打算去一趟超级市场，这边物价很低。”多米尼克清理得差不多后，把纸袋底朝天抖了抖，没用完的喷漆罐子咕噜噜滚出来，他突然想起一件事，“对了，艾利亚斯，我们现在的保密政策是什么？”<br/>“不清楚细节，你可以问问马克或艾玛纽尔。怎么啦？”<br/>“昨天演习里的市民问我是不是什么国际反恐组织的成员。要是她能蒙到这一步，稍微专业点的人肯定能猜个大概。”<br/>“参加了演习的市民。”艾利亚斯故意重复一遍，“她有没有告诉你她为什么这样想？”<br/>“我问问。”<br/>多米尼克准备发信息时吃惊地发现，才不到一小时没看，手机就被数十条信息淹没了。凌今天一天总共也没有说多少话，莫非她是不爱当面说话但通过文字交流却很话痨的类型？<br/>他划开屏幕后，发现自己想多了，这一大堆信息都是马略发来的。<br/>“这里有几百架直升机，天哪！”“他们竟然还有没退役的UH-1N‘休伊’！”“我刚刚飞了一会MH-60K！”“我觉得我可以在回去前积攒够一千小时的飞行时数！”<br/>诸如此类。<br/>“但你的战斗时数依然是零蛋。”<br/>多米尼克本来还写了“就跟你的性生活一样”，不过他今天心情不错，临时决定对马略友好一点，所以发送前删掉了这句话。马略很快发来回复。<br/>“多米尼克，你是个臭屁狗屎蛋。”<br/>马略骂人的措辞通常更简短有力，这句话估计是跟艾利亚斯学的。人在一起混熟以后多少会互相影响，算了，跟艾利亚斯学总比跟多米尼克学要好。<br/>马略总爱跟两个队友念叨一些他们听不太懂的技术问题，多米尼克通常直接无视，有时候觉得太烦了也会把他骂走，好清静一会儿。神奇的是，虽然马略会立刻气鼓鼓跑开，但总是过一两天就又粘回来，好像什么也没发生过一样，完全没记仇——也不长教训。<br/>“怎么，约会完以后意犹未尽聊起来啦？”<br/>艾利亚斯说话时，他正思考要不要把马略的信息都删掉。<br/>“是马略，他给我发了一大堆垃圾信息。”<br/>“噢，我也收到了。他还跟我抱怨说你不回他。”<br/>“然后？”<br/>“我跟他说‘别想太多，多米尼克一直是个臭屁狗屎蛋。’”<br/>“我就知道。”<br/>多米尼克在删除同僚罗里吧嗦的废话时才发现凌也发来了两条信息，只不过完全被聒噪的马略淹没了。一条是对在演习中袭击他道歉，还有一条是感谢他帮忙报复卢瑟，但希望下次用不会惹上麻烦的方式。多米尼克对此的回答是“那就一点意思都没了”。<br/>凌在演习中听见亚历山大说了俄语，这家伙嗓门确实有够大，或许和他喜欢在用机枪火力压制时大声挑衅敌人有关，一般人的音量很难盖过那把DP-28。凌会一点俄语和西班牙语，不过完全不会德语。他们聊了些有的没的——到底聊了些什么？艾利亚斯叫他吃饭时接近六点，还有一个小时去哪了？<br/>晚餐过后，多米尼克决定违背医嘱，像个电灯泡一样跟莫妮卡和艾利亚斯去夜跑。要是等后天恢复晨练时被大部队甩开两圈可太糗了，而且有夜幕的掩护也不容易被古斯塔夫抓现行——医生对待自己的职责非常严肃，如果被发现，说不定古斯塔夫会让六号把他丢在这，眼睁睁看其他人开心地去俄勒冈拆房子。<br/>事实证明古斯塔夫禁止他运动是正确而且符合医学规律的。才跑了两英里，多米尼克又开始头晕恶心，意识涣散，让他想起以前服用艾司唑仑时的副作用——多米尼克，你他妈可振作点吧。<br/>“嘿，老哥，该休息了。”艾利亚斯很快注意到他的异样，“莫妮卡，你继续吧，我得把这家伙送回去，盯着他上床，然后在床周围布下一圈暗雷，防止他溜出去瞎跑。”<br/>“提前结束你们的浪漫约会，抱歉咯。”<br/>“省省力气吧，你走不动了我还得把你背回去。你知道我是怎么背盾牌的吗，我会拿根背带把你捆在我背——你手机在响。”<br/>多米尼克也听见了，他摇摇晃晃把手机从口袋里摸出来，预览界面显示出信息的开头。<br/>“Gute Nacht : )”<br/>解锁后，他发现下面还有一行英语。<br/>“晚安 : )  (以免我德语拼错了)”<br/>他用不听使唤的手指缓慢输入时，艾利亚斯有些好奇地从旁边探头看着。<br/>“还有精神聊天呢？”<br/>“不是，凌给我发晚安，我得回……”多米尼克清楚地听到同伴笑出声，把后半句话咽了回去，“闭嘴吧你。”</p><p> </p><p>第二天多米尼克比平常晚起两个半小时，还是感觉有些不适。他尽可能把可做的事情稀释在更长的时间里，洗漱时磨磨蹭蹭，早餐绕去镇上买了个热狗——里面夹的东西在多米尼克看来不配叫香肠——填饱肚子，回来正好赶上简报开始。<br/>讲台上并不是通常负责主持的伊莱莎。<br/>“Ash在新墨西哥警察局的老朋友请她去协助处理紧急状况，她回来前，由我代为主持简报。至于是什么紧急情况？你们这些菜鸟专心演习和训练就行，时候到了自然会告诉你们。”<br/>这不讨喜的美国人好像是叫迈尔斯·坎贝尔来着？代号Castle。多米尼克对他没什么印象，可能因为迈尔斯大部分时间负责训练新进干员，包括指定其中哪个倒霉蛋要在演习中担任人质之类的破事，相较而言很少和彩虹小队的其他队友打交道。<br/>莫妮卡觉得伊莱莎将来有可能成为彩虹五号，多米尼克则认为五号会和六号一样是非战斗人员，冲动又好胜的伊莱莎比较合适呆在突击小队里。不过说实话谁指挥都一样，只要他们没把工作搞砸，多米尼克就不在乎。<br/>胡德堡的彩虹小队成员将于今晚1830时统一乘美国陆军的飞机去俄勒冈，另外还召集了一些人在那里和他们汇合。多米尼克没想到出发时间这么晚，今天就只计划了购物一项行程。既往任务记录存放在赫里福德，现在也看不到。妈的，连跑步都不行，他还有什么事可干？ <br/>其他人正陆陆续续离开简报室前往靶场，他找了半天没看到马克，退而求其次叫住了艾利亚斯提到的另一个人。<br/>“能问你点事吗？”<br/>“问吧，快点。”埃玛纽尔以随时准备离开的姿势站在他旁边，“我之前帮同事做飞行无人机花了太多时间，最近需要每天多打80发复健。”<br/>“我记得彩虹小队有关于家属知情权的分级规定，我想申请查看详细内容。”他顿了顿，“最近可能要用。”<br/>“噢，我想吉利斯应该有，我会让他准备一份纸质材料，在晚上集合时给你。”她点点头，突然微笑起来，“我记得你和你哥哥以前关系不太好，这是一大步，我们都为你感到骄傲。”<br/>“嗯？对，是塞德里克。”他含糊地应答，“谢了，埃玛纽尔。”<br/>实际多米尼克上次跟哥哥说话已经是前年圣诞节的事了，而且还是塞德里克打电话过来，说多米尼克的侄子和侄女想他。多米尼克很少和家里人联系，他被调往彩虹小队时，才第一次告诉塞德里克他之前在GSG-9工作。塞德里克一如既往表示理解，而多米尼克心里很清楚，他不告诉家人自己在哪里跟保密要求没有一丁点关系。<br/>兄弟俩起初几乎形影不离，成长轨迹完全一致，直到“CED意外”发生——塞德里克帮多米尼克整理床铺时，摸到了他藏在被子里的用照相机改造的电击装置，而且上面的变压器故障后一直没修好。<br/>塞德里克带着手臂上的烧伤离开了德国边防卫队，之后一直在联邦法院或者其他类似的地方搞行政工作。年龄越大，多米尼克越难以确定当年到底是不是意外。他当然不会故意伤害塞德里克，但是他知道——或许他内心深处知道塞德里克有可能无意中碰到被子里坏掉的电击装置，并因此受伤。<br/>现在回想起来多米尼克那时根本是个啥都不懂的小屁孩，对只比自己大几分钟的哥哥一直护在周围感到不耐烦，每天空闲时都在琢磨怎么摆脱他。对年轻的多米尼克来说，生活的意义就是要胜过别人；塞德里克的射击水平比他略高，身体素质也更好，因此他的耐心和谦逊只会让多米尼克更加恼怒。 <br/>不过现在多米尼克已经想通了。总会有更优秀的年轻人出现，干他们这一行，鼎盛时期最多维持到四十五六岁，随后就会发现自己跑得越来越慢、射击时手越来越抖，而且开始犯以前绝不会犯的低级错误。迈克·贝克尔老爷子五十七岁还能在一线反恐可以说是个奇迹。<br/>见鬼，都是因为昨天晚上聊天时凌问他之前是不是真的把战友电到退役，才搞得多米尼克多愁善感起来。还要怪艾利亚斯之前管不住嘴，这差不多是他唯一的缺点了。<br/>刚调动时，多米尼克担心过自己心理状态不够稳定，结果后来发现彩虹小队根本是问题儿童托管所。说真的，看看塔伊娜吧，BOPE的人估计是管不住她才往外甩包袱，古斯塔夫为她单独调整了心理档案的评估内容，她本人知道这件事，并抓住一切机会对医生的努力表示轻蔑。还有GEO那个有幻觉和妄想症的家伙，他发作起来比多米尼克见过的一些瘾君子都带劲。<br/>尽管不少成员按照一般标准而言不适合反恐工作，但彩虹小队规律、朴素而严格的生活方式对多米尼克很有好处，或许这也是上级调动他的原因之一。<br/>古斯塔夫是个相当了不起的医生。有一次多米尼克当着他的面把刚开的药扔进医务室垃圾桶，医生心平气和地告诉他，很多警察脱离卧底身份后都长期经历PTSD的折磨，所以多米尼克这么混蛋不完全是他的错。这让多米尼克一瞬间感到些许内疚，不过古斯塔夫重新开给他的药稍后还是被冲进了宿舍马桶。<br/>和古斯塔夫说的那些警察一样，多米尼克经历过一段艰难的调整期。他在面对嫌疑人时频繁产生违规使用暴力的冲动——往死里揍他，让他尝尝自己的血是什么味道、听听自己牙齿掉落的声响，给他个教训。那么多好人死去了，这种人渣不配活得舒心。<br/>但他不能。<br/>一旦越过那条线，一旦滑下深渊，就再也回不来。</p><p> </p><p>昨天提到塞德里克时，为了岔开话题，多米尼克让凌帮他推荐给侄子侄女买礼物的地方，因此现在他被周围五颜六色奇形怪状的东西包围，还不得不在游客中挤来挤去完全是咎由自取。<br/>侄子卢克今年7岁，也有可能8岁，侄女米娅刚刚4岁。见鬼，应该把凌叫来帮忙的，多米尼克哪知道小孩子喜欢什么？ 之前他花半天时间给前女友挑礼物，结果对方第二天就跟他提分手；虽然也有可能跟礼物无关，纯粹是因为多米尼克整天忙着出勤、行踪不定、常常不接电话、约会放她鸽子，偶尔按时赴约胳膊上说不定打了绷带，还因为没抓到恐怖份子的活口而脾气暴躁。<br/>多米尼克随着人流经过一家家商店，看到顺眼的东西就随便抓起来让店员打包。他买了一男一女两个模样古怪的牛仔人偶，一个店员保证跨洋运输后不会碎成渣的精致缕空花瓶。或许也该给塞德里克和嫂子买点什么？多米尼克连他们的婚礼都没参加。<br/>在他犹豫不决时，视线扫到货架上一个细长的玻璃瓶，瓶中的液体里好像飘着一片巨大的羽毛，前面标签上写着商品名称。听上去挺适合凌，顺便买下好了，他总归是要去邮局邮寄这一大堆东西的。<br/>他抱着容积超过18升的纸袋离开购物区时，开始怀疑这袋子撑不了多久。去巴士站的途中，袋子底部刺啦地裂开一个洞，向他证明确实如此。多米尼克站在人行道上散落一地的礼物包装盒中，希望脚下十一个盒子实际上是十一个藏在民宅里负隅顽抗的劫持者，这样他会比较清楚接下来该怎么做。<br/>妈的，要是马略在就好了，这家伙常常偷开警队的车，防盗系统根本难不住他，多米尼克也搭过几次顺风车。他对美国的叫车服务毫无头绪，也许该问问队里的FBI探员们，或者问问凌——或者直接找凌帮忙。<br/>“现在有空吗？我需要帮忙。”后面是GPS定位。<br/>凌和往常一样迅速发来回复。<br/>“尽快赶到。”<br/>通常来说从凌所在的Texas A&amp;M赶来这里需要一个半小时，不过多米尼克想起有次训练后和日本干员们一起喝酒。当时江夏优还没和萧美莲分手，他们约会半周年时在东京一家很难预定的高级寿司店订到位置，结果江夏优把约会的事忘得一干二净，而且为了专心工作静音了手机。直到预约时间半小时前，萧去他宿舍敲门才想起来。接下来萧花十八分钟走完了平常要用40分钟的路程，一路风驰电掣，从车上下来时江夏优整个人头重脚轻，并且直到现在都心有余悸。<br/>说不定这是个适合闲聊的话题，另外可以提一下多米尼克申请查看保密规程的事，晚上他应该就能确定凌的知情权限了。多米尼克绝大部分时间都被工作占据，完全避开这些话题很难进行谈话，而且和凌聊天还挺有意思的。<br/>不过等他看到凌的时候，一瞬间就把这些事全忘了。<br/>她穿着黑色的露肩礼服长裙，头发从齐肩的长度开始烫卷并在脑后挽成一个优雅的发髻，把一辆很干净不过明显是二手车的雪佛兰Tahoe停在离多米尼克最近的停车位上。<br/>“嗯……”凌下车朝他走过来时，多米尼克一时不太说得出话来，“很漂亮。我没想到你会穿成这样。”<br/>“我是从实验室同事的单身派对上跑出来的，她下周结婚。”她看起来有点不高兴，高跟鞋鞋跟跺得地面邦邦直响，“到底怎么了？我还以为你碰上什么紧急状况，你知道，像是崴了脚不能动又没钱叫救护车之类。”<br/>“我的购物袋破了，东西没法拿。”<br/>“购物袋……”凌叹了一口气，打开后备箱，开始帮他捡盒子，“下次等你再发这种信息来，我得先打个电话问问是怎么回事再决定要不要行动。”<br/>“我该说清楚点的。给你买个冰淇淋道歉？”<br/>“嗯……要不让我给你拍张照片？”她突然停住捡盒子的动作，声音有点尴尬，“就是……呃，我离开派对的时候她们多问了一句，现在实验室所有的女生都想看我约会对象长什么样。”<br/>“行，当然。不过别到处跟人讲我是警察。”他绷紧脸面对凌的手机摄像头，正好看见她身后地面上一个长方形盒子，“对了，还有，那个是送你的。”<br/>“礼物吗？”凌的脸突然涨红起来，说话时还咬到了舌头，“哇，我……呃，歇息你！我是说，谢谢你！”<br/>她匆匆拍完照，回头小心地捡起盒子，从粘合处拆开包装纸，没有撕破任何边角就打开了盒子。细瓶中的羽毛已经裂成了无数雪花一样的碎片，凌把它举起来，透过阳光端详着。<br/>“这是个……”<br/>“天气瓶，商品说明里说能预报天气。听起来不可信，不过我想你可能会感兴趣。”<br/>“嗯，确实不能预报天气。基本上来说，把樟脑和硝酸钾、氯化铵按照4:1:1的质量分别溶解在等体积的无水乙醇和蒸馏水中，按照适用温度调整溶剂体积，然后等量混合两种溶液就是天气瓶了，我们之前在实验室做着玩过。它不能预报天气，不过结晶状况会根据温度、湿度和气压改变，如果温度上升——好的，我看出来你不感兴趣了，我会闭嘴的。”<br/>“你化学课讲得还行，是我没挑好礼物。”多米尼克觉得她误解了自己的表情，“先还我吧，下次我认真点选。”<br/> “等等，我没说不要啊。”她着急起来，两只手一起握住细瓶，“虽然不能预报天气，但是结晶很好看。我……嗯，真的很喜欢。”<br/>“行吧，那天气瓶就是你的了。”多米尼克把最后一个盒子扔进雪佛兰里，感觉现在时机算正合适 ，“还有一件事。明天开始我们在俄勒冈训练，你要来基地玩吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>对于多米尼克·布朗斯米尔这个人，我了解多少？<br/>他是个德国警察，现在供职于某个跨国机构；他有个已婚的哥哥住在柏林，还有一个侄子和一个侄女；他曾经把同事电到退休；他偷车钥匙轻车熟路，经常用到汽车电池；他喜欢吃冰淇淋……<br/>到此为止，已经想不下去了。<br/>连冰淇淋都要拿出来说，根本等于什么也不知道嘛！<br/>我来美国的半年里从未出过德州，在这样一无所知的情况下，竟然会答应去俄勒冈见他，而且训练基地的位置要保密，所以连具体地点都不知道，他只说到时候会去机场接我。<br/>天啦，真的是完全失去理智了。<br/>之前为了参加同事的单身派对，特意早起花了三个多小时拿遮瑕想方设法盖住脸上的摔伤，结果还没呆够半小时就被他一个信息喊出去，一路飙车跑到达拉斯，还在同事问有什么事的时候不小心说出自己在约会，本来确定关系前不打算跟任何人讲的。<br/>或许我比我以为的更喜欢他？<br/>但是如果都不了解一个人，又怎么可能爱上他呢？<br/>上一段有可能发展为恋爱的关系中，最终对方决定退出，因为他觉得我“完全不重视他”，而且“几个月过去了毫无进展，还是跟普通朋友一样”。我试着解释说我把恋爱看作一个漫长的磨合过程，我希望不只是看到想要表现出来的最好的那一面，能够容忍彼此必然存在的缺点也很重要，而且在交往的同时也应该有自己的独立生活，结果只是惹得他更加生气。<br/>“你想这么多有的没的就根本不是爱情了！爱情本来就是不理智的啊！就是感觉命中注定那样！”<br/>他大喊出这句话的样子我都还隐约记得。可是我不相信神或者命运。对我来说人生中唯一不可控的是随机性，好比投掷标准二十面骰有同样的几率得到1或20。有些人认为概率就是运气，但运气是玄学，影响概率的因素却可以运用统计学方法进行分析。<br/>比如说，一个拥有更好防护的士兵从战场上活下来的几率更大；再比如说，根据IATA的报告，商业航班发生航空事故的几率低于百万分之零点三，而国内航班又比国际航班更安全，所以我相信自己会顺利抵达波特兰机场。<br/>波特兰虽然是港口城市，因为纬度较低，气温比达拉斯低十度以上，一下飞机就能感到明显的温度差。我抖抖索索地用围巾把脑袋和脖子整个包起来随着人流走向出口，心里慢慢冒出乱七八糟的担忧。万一多米尼克没有按时到呢，万一我搞错了机场出口呢，万一他觉得我特别无聊突然决定一声不吭直接消失呢？ <br/>“凌小姐？”通道右边一个衣冠楚楚的老先生带着浓重的英国口音朝我喊道，他手上拿的纸牌写着我的名字拼音，“一定就是你了，这趟航班上只有你一位年轻亚裔女性。”<br/>“你好，你是？”<br/>“迈克·贝克尔。久闻不如一见，凌小姐。”他屈身行了一个标准的脱帽礼，发型也是一丝不苟，“我刚送太太登上回伦敦希罗斯机场的航班，多米尼克托我顺便接你回去。”<br/>“抱歉给你添麻烦了，贝克尔先生。”<br/>对于多米尼克没来接我这件事，我也不清楚自己是松了一口气还是感到失望。我并不会要求他一定来接我，毕竟我是个成年人，可以照顾自己，多米尼克说要来反而让我感觉有些压力，因为不想给他增加麻烦。可是他一旦没有来，却又感觉心里空荡荡的。<br/>话虽如此，警察这种职业经常会遇到突发状况，其实是我应该调整期望值也说不定，是我应该要做好他经常会无法赴约的心理准备。<br/>“你不必在意。我本想说服多米尼克和我一起来，可这呆瓜满脑袋只有训练，好像他多跑五英里除了把自己累坏之外能有什么其他作用似的。”他接过我的行李，摇了摇头。<br/>贝克尔先生穿着深灰色双排扣三件套西装，搭配黑底暗红条纹领结和圆顶礼帽，前胸口袋里还插着带露水的白蔷薇，他这幅装扮完全可以直接去主持学院晚宴，一点也不会显得违和。<br/>我想当然地觉得他会开那种线条圆润的老爷车，不过贝克尔先生的座驾实际是一辆别克SUV。一般来说搭别人的车我都会坐在后排，但贝克尔先生把行李放进后备箱后，已经先一步帮我拉开了副驾驶座的门。<br/>“这边请，凌小姐。”<br/>要对他说“不”实在太难了，因此我有些不自在地坐到副驾驶座上，进车时他还伸手帮忙扶我上去，尽管并没有这个必要。<br/>“喜欢蔷薇吗，凌小姐？”扣上安全带时，他注意到我对他胸前那束花有些好奇，“我和夫人在我们寇茨沃尔德（Cotswold）的庄园里种了很多。这种芳香的多刺植物是不列颠最好的象征，亲爱的小姐，严肃，优雅，正直，并且永远不会向敌人屈服，不管对方是IRA还是什么其他地方的恐怖份子。”<br/>贝克尔先生相当健谈，一路上从原油价格走势聊到新古典主义艺术，我基本只能尴尬地回答“嗯”“噢”“是吗”之类没有意义的短语。大概发现我的知识储备跟不上他的思路，贝克尔先生后来转而开始介绍他自己、彩虹小队和其他成员，这也是我第一次知道多米尼克工作单位的名字。令人惊讶的是，虽然贝克尔先生一副上流社会做派，实际却是劳动阶层出身，近年来在他太太的影响下才变成现在的样子，只是口音倒一直没怎么变。<br/>“凌小姐，你在俄勒冈有熟人吗？”大概开了四十分钟后，贝克尔先生突然问了一个和之前话题完全不相关的问题。<br/>“没有，我不太交朋友，认识的人几乎都在德克萨斯。”<br/>“嗯，那就怪了。”他不动声色地迅速扫了一眼后视镜，“后面那辆黑色的本田我出机场后见过三次，我们来看看到底是怎么回事。凌小姐，查一下离这里最近的咖啡店。”<br/>“好，好的。”他这么一说，我也紧张起来，“谷歌地图说三个街区后右转，再过两个街区有一家。”<br/>“等我开到那里后，你下车，去咖啡馆坐十五分钟左右，然后出来在门口等着。看那辆车上的人到底会跟踪你还是跟踪我。”<br/>“我出来之后呢？”<br/>“交给我就行了，别担心，凌小姐，我不会让你遇到任何危险。”他以安慰的语调说，“记得表现自然。”<br/>这个要求有点强人所难。我拿出手机装作在刷SNS，实际上一直忍不住偷偷观察四周，徒劳地想找到贝克尔先生说的那辆黑色本田。<br/>进咖啡馆后我随便在推荐页上点了一杯饮料，结果服务员端上来以后才发现是精酿啤酒，什么样的咖啡馆会在推荐菜单上放精酿啤酒？我不喝酒精饮料，又害怕表现得太奇怪会引人怀疑，只能干瞪着那杯橙黄色液体悠闲地不停冒出气泡，心里祈祷十五分钟赶紧过去。<br/>偏偏电话还这时候响起来了。<br/>“喂？现在可能不方便——”<br/>“凌小姐，是我。问题已解决，可以出来了，车停在门口。”<br/>我稍微放心了一些，不过问题“已解决”听起来怪危险的，说得好像贝克尔先生把那人给干掉了一样……彩虹小队的人说话都这个风格吗？多米尼克也是，第一次约我出来的时候说得像审讯一样。<br/>幸好车上并没有多出一个不省人事的歹徒或是一副尸体，只有贝克尔先生面不改色地打开副驾驶座车门，好像什么也没发生。<br/>“你知道是怎么回事吗？”<br/>“看来有人被某位和你模样相似的女士骗走了退休金，打算动用暴力把钱讨回来。别担心，我向那位先生解释过他认错人了。”<br/>“所以现在安全了吧？”<br/>“是的，而且你在基地期间也不会遇上任何危险。”他点点头，“不过居安思危，不要掉以轻心。你有多米尼克的号码吧，把它设成快速拨号第一位，一旦你觉得有任何事情不对，哪怕只是直觉，立刻联系他。”<br/>“我去警察局备案好了，说有人威胁到我，感觉会比较安全。”<br/>“凌小姐，我们比警察更高效、专业。况且，考虑到你们的关系，保护你本来就是多米尼克义不容辞的责任。”</p><p> </p><p>旅途中森林和农田不断交替，最终贝克尔先生在一处两者交界的地方停了下来。我一开始还没意识到这就是目的地，因为这地方一点也不像我想象中神秘的军事训练基地，更像个修到一半意外发生爆炸事故的大工地，到处可见建材和重型机械，乌鸦的叫声从四面八方传来，工地边缘还零星散步着几排板房和蔬菜大棚。<br/>“我们到了，凌小姐。现在正是午饭时间，所以外面没什么人。”贝克尔先生把车停在其中一间板房边，“我没记错的话，这个房间是为你准备的，里面应该已经做过卫生并且准备好了寝具。”<br/>“这里就是吗？我还以为会，怎么说，更戒备森严一些。”<br/>“我向你保证，这里非常安全。刚才我们在路上遇见的两拨人是第41步兵旅借调来的士兵，他们会二十四小时不间断换岗执勤。”<br/>刚才遇见那些人时我完全没有在意，因为看上去就只是一群普通的农场主，在德克萨斯待久了之后我也不觉得随身背着步枪有什么可奇怪，现在想来才发觉他们的年龄和动作似乎过于整齐。<br/>贝克尔先生帮我提行李下车时，三个英国人——他们衣服袖口都缝有国旗——小跑过来。我努力回忆贝克尔先生在途中的介绍，最高的是塞缪斯·考登，最矮的是詹姆斯·波特，和哈利·波特的爸爸一个名字，那么剩下一个就是马克·钱达尔了。<br/>“我还以为多米尼克他●的逗我呢，真是西装老爷子！”<br/>“注意措辞，詹姆斯，有女士在场。”贝克尔先生严厉地说。<br/>“说真的，老爷子，什么时候你跟我们说话也能像这样？”塞缪斯用和魁梧身材不相符的小心翼翼的语气说，“不是说让你给我们放水，就是，你知道，客气一点。”<br/>“等你们成了像样的男人，我自然会尊重你们。现在你们就是三只唧唧乱叫的鸡崽子，整天扑扇翅膀满地掉毛。说的就是你，塞缪斯，别再让我看到你做完体能训练跟坨尸体一样趴在地上，你是等别人来艹你屁股吗？”<br/>“不是，长官。”塞缪斯僵硬地挺直身体，“我前一晚跟朱利安赛跑，体力透支了。”<br/>“你明知第二天有训练还去赛跑，就要承担胡来的后果。再说我没看到朱利安累趴下，这就是你找的借口，塞缪斯？你体力比不上矮你一头的法国人？”<br/>“我赛跑赢了，长官。”<br/>“赛跑赢了有个屁用。你哪天能快过子弹，我立刻脱光衣服把军功勋章别在老二上去赫里福德基地门口站岗；要是你跑不了那么快，就给我闭嘴老老实实训练。”<br/>“注意措辞，长官。”一直沉默的马克终于出声了，“有女士在场。”<br/>“谢谢提醒，马克。”贝克尔先生压过詹姆斯“怎么待遇差这么多”的嘟囔，“抱歉，我刚才失态了，凌小姐。你先看看房间吧，我会告诉多米尼克你到了。”<br/>他刚才说什么？把军功勋章别在……一定是我听错了。<br/>打定主意不去深究这件事，我开始收拾房间。墙壁上面可以看到几条水渍干涸后的发黄印迹，还有一些被努力擦拭过但仍然残留少许的黑色昆虫尸体残骸。屋内的陈设只有一张半人高的床，两个立柜，一张书桌和配套的靠背椅，都很干净，摸不到灰尘，插头数量也绰绰有余。笔记本电脑和文具占据了书桌上大部分空间，所以我把多米尼克送的天气瓶摆在立柜顶上，经过长途颠簸，里面的晶体再次碎成小小的雪花，安静地躺在瓶底，但是等到明天应该就会重新长成一片片完整的羽毛状结晶。<br/>我的导师塞伦特是位上了年纪的和蔼女士，四天前我向她请假时还以为多半得不到批准，因为我白白把自己埋在论文堆里几个星期也没决定选题。但是塞伦特夫人热心地鼓励我出来散心。她说我之所以找不到方向是因为顾虑太多，什么都想考虑到，反而什么也顾不上，建议我静下来好好回忆，为什么学习应用气象学？为什么进而选择研究大气化学？只有想明白当初真正想要什么，才能找到问题的答案。<br/>但事到如今回忆这个也未必有用。当初我其实没想太多，只是在自己高考分数允许的范围内填报了一些“好像还不错”的大学和专业，然后进了排名最靠前的一所。梦想虽然非常美好，但是只有少数幸运儿才有机会追逐它，大部分人终究要和生活妥协。单身抚养孩子本就很艰难，而且妈妈已经不再年轻了，我不能也不想冒任性的危险。<br/>而且最重要的是，就算我认真琢磨，绞尽脑汁地思索，依然想不出我究竟对什么感兴趣。我的世界安静而空旷，许多人和物来了又走，只留下模糊的影子日渐黯淡。我还记得我曾有过的满怀欣喜的时刻——儿时吃到的巧克力的滋味，用第一笔工资请妈妈和外公外婆吃饭，校庆表演和喜欢的男生分到同组。但是年龄越大，这些耀眼的、温暖的时刻就越少，我变得——不在乎了，好像不再有什么是重要的，好像生活也开始逐渐失去它的意义。<br/>“一只船孤独地航行在海上，<br/>它既不寻求幸福，<br/>也不逃避幸福，<br/>它只是向前航行，<br/>底下是沉静碧蓝的大海，<br/>而头顶是金色的太阳。<br/>将要直面的，<br/>与已成过往的，<br/>较之深埋于它内心的，<br/>皆为微沫。”<br/>（出自莱蒙托夫的《Парус》，柴静翻译版 ）</p><p> </p><p>敲门声响起时，我刚刚把在屋子各个角落里找到的小东西收拢到一起，包括：一捆各种颜色的电线，上面连着很多细长的圆柱状金属壳；两把尖嘴钳，一把剥线钳；十几颗直径约2毫米的小钢珠，上面黏着土；一个应该是手榴弹壳的有凹槽的金属片；一罐快用完的枪油；小半卷脏兮兮的绷带。大概是上一个住在这里的人落下的吧，毕竟都掉在墙角和床底之类的地方，很容易遗漏。<br/>门外是多米尼克，他手上还拿着某种十字花科植物的花，我本来想把刚才那些东西给他，不由得分了神。<br/>“你怎么拿着这个？”<br/>“白菜花，我从香港同事的菜地里摘的。我本来想买束真正的鲜花，但是这里是半封闭管理，外出要申请，只能凑合一下。”<br/>“摘别人的菜不太好吧？”<br/>“没关系，拿着。”他坚持要把白菜花给我，“怕什么，又没毒，我好几次看他锄地中途掐一朵叼在嘴里——等等。”<br/>我刚准备接过花的时候，多米尼克突然转身背对我，用力把花朝外远远扔了出去，然后像手上沾了什么脏东西一样伸长胳膊。<br/>“你这里有没有酒精，我得消个毒。”<br/>“有酒精棉，稍等一下。突然怎么了？”<br/>“没什么，你记得别去碰外面那些蔬菜。”<br/>他仔细地把手上所有地方都擦拭一遍，然后把用过的酒精棉扔到地上，拿点火机点着烧掉。就算白菜花有毒，我也觉得他的反应未免有些夸张，但多米尼克毫不在意，开始颇有兴趣地打量我的房间。<br/>“跟我们住的地方差不……Jetzt schlägt´s dreizehn！”他突然冒出一串德语，指着我刚才清理出来的那堆杂物，“怎么有这么多雷管？”<br/>“什么？什么雷管？”我大吃一惊，“这个吗？我在房间里找到的。”<br/>“我刚才还在这东西旁边用明火，”多米尼克的语气有些愤怒，“之前肯定是乔丹住这里，他前天刚去新墨西哥。”<br/>他把书桌的抽屉卸了一个下来，谨慎地把那堆东西装在抽屉里，招手示意我跟上他。<br/>“我要去找那些美国佬谈谈，顺便带你认识认识其他人。”他板着脸在前面带路，“我越来越后悔喊你来了。上次我看到这房子时，它还算得上是个漂亮的别墅，至少算是三分之二个别墅，没想到前一拨训练的人破坏力这么强。”<br/>“他们有一大堆雷管呢，破坏力肯定强……”<br/>“说到这个，”多米尼克停在已经看不出原本是个别墅的废墟门口，回头看着我，“基地没有WIFI，也不能随便进出。我大部分时候要训练，如果你觉得无聊的话，随时可以回去，我会跟吉利斯说的。”<br/>“没关系，我带了功课来做，电脑里还有很多游戏。”<br/>我说完这句话，突然有些想笑。之前他约我去咖啡馆，也是还没坐下就说“你不想来可以回去”，要不是因为上次很开心，我差点要以为他其实是在变相赶我走了。不同的是，那次我因为感到愧疚才留下，但是现在却是发自内心地有几分感到期待。说真的，白菜花？多米尼克有时候是不是太可爱了点？<br/>“那就好，”他一脚把门踢开，“喂，杰克！”<br/>我踮起脚越过他的肩膀向里张望，右边一间摆着很多桌子和黑板的屋里，有个尖脸男人正不满地从文件中抬起头来，他脖子上挂着一个防风镜。<br/>“你那声得传出一英里远了，我们是打算装作没人在这里的。”<br/>“看看你们FBI留下的垃圾，”多米尼克把抽屉重重放在杰克面前，“爆炸物管理条例可是你们定的，结果凌要住的房间里找到了这东西。”<br/>“乔丹又把炸药放在……我跟他说过多少次了！”杰克一脸胃疼的表情，拿起对讲机，“Hibana，你能过来吗，这边有东西要麻烦你处理掉。对，乔丹的东西。”<br/>没过多久，一个长发的亚裔女人出现在房间门口，她朝杰克和多米尼克点点头，然后微笑着和我打招呼。<br/>“你就是凌了？我叫今川由美子，请多指教。抱歉我朋友给你添了麻烦。”<br/>“你和乔丹是朋友？”<br/>“对，你要看他的照片吗？”<br/>“你为什么会带着乔丹的照片？”杰克忍不住插进一句话。<br/>“因为我们是朋友啊，这是我们第一次任务合作结束时的合照。”<br/>今川给我看她从手机相册里翻出来的照片，指着上面一个胡子拉碴、开怀大笑的男人。令我惊讶的是，我对这个人似乎有印象。<br/>“这个乔丹参加过海军陆战队吗？”<br/>“你又是怎么知道的？”多米尼克皱着眉问。 <br/>“我在学校的征兵宣传会上见过他。”<br/>德克萨斯算是有拥军传统，所以每年学校里都会有很多这方面的宣传，像是参军后军队会帮你交学费之类，不少美国学生来都背着沉重的助学贷款，所以对他们而言应该很有吸引力吧，不过对我来说最有吸引力还是宣传会上免费提供的小吃和饮料。<br/>会记住乔丹完全是个意外。当时USMC找了一群人参加演讲，说他们服役后通过军队经费得到了良好教育，职业发展顺利。主持人唾沫横飞的过程中，乔丹靠在椅背上打起了瞌睡，他旁边的战友好心想把他戳醒，结果乔丹惊醒过来，从椅子上跳起大喊了一声“Semper fi”，台下哄笑起来，以至于演讲几乎进行不下去。<br/>“这个是乔丹，然后这个是你？”<br/>我试着在照片上找出今川，但这时她的手机突然黑屏，上面只有一个画满花纹的小人脑袋跳动着。<br/>“南和江夏在比赛看谁先黑进我的手机，”今川解释道，端起抽屉朝来时的方向走去，“目前为止南七胜二负，不过我的手机暂时也没法用。我先把这些东西拿走吧。”<br/> “行了，解决了。多米尼克，你还有别的事吗？”<br/>“没了，只有你一个美国人在这，冰淇淋也够吃。”<br/>“你才是冰淇淋吃得最多的那个人吧，古斯塔夫没让你克制点吗？”<br/>“没，他说我想吃多少就可以吃多少。”<br/>“真是难以置信，他今天早上还跟我说再过几年还这么吃我就要担心超重了。”杰克摇摇头，“我本来是想问你女朋友要不要换个房间，毕竟是乔丹住过的。”<br/>“你们应该督促他改进卫生习惯。至少床铺什么都换过了吧？一会儿我们再去做次卫生。”<br/>“不，我是说……”杰克欲言又止，“我是说，其他男人住过……算了。”<br/>“对了，是这回事。”多米尼克仿佛突然醒悟过来一样，“凌，你跟我换个房间吧。我会让莫妮卡帮忙先打扫一遍，她有强迫症，这次绝对干净。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>早上莫妮卡来问我要不要和姑娘们一起晨跑，我长期坚持锻炼，对自己的身体素质挺有自信，因此不知死活地一口答应。第一圈还能勉强跟上，跑到中途时我已经落下一大截，只想瘫倒在路边，全靠抱着一颗道格拉斯松的树干才勉强站住，倚在上面不停喘气。<br/>“还好吗？”多米尼克经过我身边时放慢速度问道。<br/>“没……没事，休息……一会儿……就行。”每说一个字我都感觉有肺泡在爆炸。<br/>“那我走了。”他加速跟上队伍，又回头加了一句，“凌，你体力太差了。”<br/>如果我还有力气翻白眼，这会儿一定正在朝他做这个表情。<br/>昨天本来我早早地洗漱完毕后上了床，经过长途旅行舟车劳顿，柔软的床铺仿佛天堂。我用被子把自己包成一个暖和的团子，舒心地叹了一口气，就在吸进那一大口气的时候，我闻到了床铺有一股熟悉的味道。<br/>多米尼克的味道。<br/>他之前睡在这里来着。<br/>我突然倦意全无，清醒得像刚淋过冷水澡，而且感觉暂时都不可能入睡了。越是试图不去想他反而越感觉他好像就在身边，随时会从哪个角落冒出来吓我一跳。要不要趁现在还早，偷偷去他房间把被子换过来？但是如果被发现的话根本没办法解释，感觉跟变态一样。<br/>最后只好这样扛着，胡思乱想迷迷糊糊过了一夜。我似乎梦到了多米尼克，但也有可能只是半梦半醒时的错觉。不管是哪种情况，都让我感觉压力很大，像有一口气憋住没办法吐出来，而且跟别人抱怨好像也不合适。<br/>稍后集合去吃早餐时，我看到多米尼克眼睛下面有一道阴影，他不知怎么的也没睡好。<br/>“晚上没睡觉偷偷干什么去了呀？”艾利亚斯笑嘻嘻地问他。<br/>“乔丹那蠢货枕头里还有一根雷管，我晚上不停梦见在各种场景里被炸死，”多米尼克疲惫地说，“我希望他也在梦里，至少我能看他跟我一起被炸死。”<br/>“唔，放枕头里有点过分了。”<br/>“杰克说他在乔丹走之前去找他时，看到他匆匆忙忙把什么塞进枕头里藏起来，当时杰克以为是小黄书之类的东西，看来其实是炸药了，估计不想被杰克看到后挨骂。现在他不仅要挨骂，还要挨揍，还要在演习里被我电坏所有的起爆装置。”<br/>“那本来就是你的职责吧。”<br/>多米尼克离开打饭的队伍——跟他前后的人比起来饭量小得惊人——坐在了我旁边。艾利亚斯本来跟在他后面，莫妮卡拍了拍艾利亚斯的肩膀后，他们两个一起坐到法国人那边去了。<br/>“今天有计划没？”多米尼克打着哈欠问道。<br/>“有。”<br/>“好，有事可做就行。吃完我去靶场射击训练了，你一个人没问题吧？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“有什么事找我或者艾利亚斯和莫妮卡，或者那几个法国人。”<br/>“好的。”<br/>多米尼克撕面包的动作暂停住，表情好像在用力思考什么问题。<br/>“怎么了吗？”<br/>“没。”他猛地把面包扯开，“通常我才是话少的那个，想不出接下来该说什么。”<br/>“因为……也没什么可说的。好吧，那我想想。”我有些窘迫地在脑袋里搜刮话题，“嗯……你最喜欢的香烟牌子是什么？”<br/>“我不抽烟，戒了。”<br/>“可是……”我下意识朝着他的方向嗅了嗅，“你身上总有香烟的味道。”<br/>“恭喜通过嗅探能力测试，K9。”他从贴身的口袋里拿出一个硅油纸小包，“我随身带着三支烟，是以前在互助会的朋友给我的。他说‘你把它们当成世界上最后三支烟，如果一直舍不得抽，最后就能戒掉了。’目前来看效果不错。”<br/>“为了戒烟去参加互助会，意志坚决呢。”<br/>“戒烟不难，能让人产生多巴胺的成瘾品多得是，而且危害更小。”<br/>“比如冰淇淋？”<br/>“比如冰淇淋。”多米尼克赞同地点点头，“我参加互助会不光是为了戒烟，还有其他杂七杂八的问题。”<br/>“什么问题？”<br/>“下次再说吧，现在轮到我了。”他用剥壳到一半的水煮蛋指着我额头，“你头上那道疤怎么来的？不是在银行磕的，是道旧伤。”<br/>“有那么明显？”我忍不住拨了拨刘海，想把那道贴近发际线的伤痕遮住，心想多半之前脸上的淤青太吓人，所以他才没提那道疤。<br/>“不明显，但干我们这行，对面部特征很敏感。”<br/>“这个是……应该是我爸弄的。老妈说当时我头上流了好多血，吓死她了。”<br/>“你爸？家庭暴力吗？”<br/>“嗯，通常是打我妈，只打过我这一次。”<br/>说来奇怪，我很少去想这些事。我妈超级赞，我从小到大几乎没有感觉缺过什么必不可少的东西——除了院子里的小孩们因为我没有爸爸而联合起来欺负我的时候，但我反击过几次后，他们也不愿再来招惹我。<br/>我很小的时候他就离开了，而在那之前，每次我妈挨打，她都会让我躲起来。“别发出声音，别尖叫，忍不住的话可以哭，但是也不要发出声音。这样他就不会注意到你了。”妈妈总是这样跟我说，而我也总是很听话地躲到另一个房间或者角落里，假装自己不存在，好换取片刻的安全感。<br/>妈妈说得没错，我一直都没有挨打。一开始听到外面的声音会吓得哆嗦，慢慢变成无声的流泪，觉得世界上充满难以理解的苦难。但是随着我长大，我开始模糊地意识到是怎么回事，这个办法也行不通了。<br/>某一次日常的殴打声开始时，我起初和往常一样在房间不停转圈、踱步、咬手指、扯头发，直到听见一大片金属碰撞的声音。爸去厨房拿了菜刀。我很害怕，非常非常害怕，我冲出去抱住他的腿，求他把刀放下。我依稀记得我身高只到他肚子那里，仰起头看着他高高在上的脸时，心中充满恐惧。接下来那个男人提着我的头发，把我的头朝墙上撞过去。<br/>后面的事我不记得了。但是这件事发生后不到两个月，妈就带我离开了那个男人，和外公外婆住在一起。我们再也没有见过他，或是提起他，直到现在。<br/>“之前你说不知道为什么父母离婚。”多米尼克过了半晌，才带有责备地说道。<br/>“我确实不知道。他并不一直那样，否则我妈肯定不会嫁给他。中间发生过一些事情，但我不清楚情况。”<br/>“无论有什么问题，都不是打人的借口。全都是他的错，懂吗？”他把水煮蛋上最后一点蛋壳剥掉，然后递过来，“给你。”<br/>“可是你只要了这一个鸡蛋。”<br/>“拿着就是了。”<br/>“好的……谢谢。”<br/>我盯着水煮蛋上的一个小缺口，不知道该说什么，多米尼克也保持着沉默。好像过了很久很久后，屋外传来直升机降落的轰鸣声。</p><p> </p><p>新墨西哥州那边情况紧急，要派遣比平常更多的人去执行任务，还有十几人要留在基地待命，这意味着他们会暂停演习以便为任务保留体力，也就是说多米尼克每天下午会空出来。<br/>虽然很想问到底是什么事这么严重，但是具体的任务情况并不能告诉我。现在这样待在基地里，已经是多米尼克能够申请的最大限度了。<br/>多米尼克昨天带我认识基地的其他人时就说了好几次，今天会有不少人来。通常我觉得外国人长得难以分辨，这次却几乎能记清所有人，而且有几个尤为出众。<br/>巴西姑娘塔伊娜长着一张清秀却带有莫名震慑力的脸。“我听说银行的事了。打得好，丫头，下次我也试试。”她带着傲慢的笑容冲我说完这句话，朝多米尼克比了个中指就不知道消失到哪里去了。<br/>艾利亚斯和吉利斯我在达拉斯见过。前者憋着笑感谢我“从电击脸（Taserface，漫威反派）手上救他一命”，吉利斯则问多米尼克是否有做任何不合适的事情，我正纠结偷汽车电池算不算不合适时，他就一副深以为然的样子点点头，仿佛已经知道了答案。<br/>贝克尔先生换上了和其他英国人一样缝有国旗的训练服，风度丝毫不减，看见多米尼克领着我过去时颔首致意，塞缪斯和马克也简短地打了招呼，只有詹姆斯的表现得很不耐烦。<br/>“伙计，领着你女朋友晃来晃去干啥呢。”<br/>“炫耀。”<br/>“哈！”詹姆斯从鼻子里哼了一声，“换个有料点的来，没准我还会看一眼。”<br/>“不用管他，”离开那群英国人后，多米尼克压低声音跟我说，“詹姆斯觉得世界上最性感的东西是他的毒气手榴弹。”<br/>其他人大概也是类似的感觉。彩虹小队的成员真的非常有个性。<br/>上午大部分时间我都在别墅废墟的塔楼里看风景，期间只有年轻的俄国狙击手背着画板上来过一次，见我占据了塔楼为数不多的位置，什么也没说又爬了下去。<br/>西北方向的透光高积云越来越厚，再过不久鱼鳞般的片片云朵大概会变成厚重的积状云。原本多米尼克说下午和我去镇上转一圈，看天气恐怕不能成行。不过其实不去也无所谓，我喜欢这个季节的森林。空气清新凛冽，不会像夏天那样飘散出难以名状的腐败臭味；虽然万物都在积雪之下沉眠，但正是这样才更显出生命惊人的力量。<br/>多米尼克非常不同意我对冬季的观点，他原话是“太他妈冷了”，“只有那些冰河时代没走过结冰的白令海峡活下来的晚期智人才喜欢冬天”，说后面这句话时还瞥了亚历山大一眼。<br/>午餐时食堂里多了很多新面孔，大约有十五人上午乘直升机抵达，气氛也变得活跃起来。就连第一次见面以来每次看到他都是同一副表情——或者说面无表情——的吉利斯，此刻也显得心情愉悦。<br/>“我本以为奥利维尔没机会加入我们，”他拍着一个新来的人的肩膀对埃玛纽尔和朱利安说，“毕竟彩虹小队之前已经有CBRN专家了，像是塞巴斯汀。”<br/>“詹姆斯也算。”朱利安补充道。<br/>“用毒气手榴弹的那个？这次是紧急任命，我还不完全清楚人员组成，他不是……”<br/>奥利维尔皱眉拿起挂在作战服领口的天主教十字架放到嘴上，可能想说的话和他的信仰有所冲突，所以用这种方式来提醒自己？虽然奥利维尔克制住，但前半句话已经被詹姆斯听见，他放下吃到一半的炸鱼，起身走到奥利维尔附近来。<br/>“我怎么了？接着说啊，小猫咪。”<br/>“只是……”奥利维尔板起脸看三个同伴，他们都在摇头示意他闭嘴，“没什么，詹姆斯。”<br/>“嗨，算了。法国佬一个个都是怂包。”詹姆斯耸耸肩。<br/>“怂包？”他成功激怒了奥利维尔，后者猛地站起来，用手指着詹姆斯的鼻梁，“你知道我管什么叫怂包吗？就是用你那所谓的‘武器’！”<br/>他险些打翻自己的餐盘，还好被朱利安眼疾手快推到了桌子中间。埃玛纽尔一脸混杂“拿你们没办法”和“哎呦糟糕了”的表情。<br/>看上去确实很糟糕，奥利维尔比詹姆斯足足高一个头，块头也大上不少，这情景仿佛校园霸凌，不过詹姆斯似乎不以为意。<br/>“怎么，你对我的毒辣宝贝有意见？”他挑起嘴角，挑衅意味十足。<br/>“这东西不应该出现！它的存在本身就与我为之奋斗的一切相违背！看看都是些什么人在使用化学武器吧，詹姆斯！”奥利维尔语气激愤，“懦夫！不敢用正当手段去达到目的，甚至不敢面对敌人的懦夫！彩虹小队目前没有执行军事任务，但也不意味使用毒气弹是正当行为！”<br/>詹姆斯打了个慢悠悠的呵欠。<br/>“行了，知道了。”他满不在乎地挥挥手，“我会把你的金玉良言牢记心中。”<br/>“最好是。”奥利维尔情绪平复了一些，但仍然带着愤怒，“会有像你这样没底线的货色，看来特别空勤团也今不如昔了。”<br/>话音未落，奥利维尔的脸上就重重挨了一拳。</p><p> </p><p>事发突然，奥利维尔踉跄后退半步，愣住片刻准备挥拳反击，但对着和他一样惊讶的詹姆斯又收住了拳头。<br/>“什么……？”<br/>“是我。”贝克尔先生冷冷地说。“你对我的战友和部队出言不逊前，应该想过后果。”<br/>“死老头，别以为你上了年纪我就不会还手。”奥利维尔抹了一把脸上被揍的位置。<br/>“来吧，小崽子，该有人给你上上课了。”<br/>“好了，先冷静一下。”吉利斯出面调停，“迈克，我替奥利维尔向你们道歉。他太年轻鲁莽了，口无遮拦，我事后会好好教育他一番，这件事到此为止，好吗？”<br/>“吉利斯，不是我找茬啊，我看奥利维尔没有一丁点感到抱歉的意思。”塞缪斯指出。<br/>“他有嘴，自己能说话。”贝克尔先生接着说道，“除非你是他的监护人，才有资格‘代替’他道歉。GIGN到底是支精锐部队还是全日制托儿所？”<br/>就像之前詹姆斯说他是个怂包的时候一样，奥利维尔的脸又涨红了。他挣脱吉利斯的手，冲上去想打贝克尔先生，这次换塞缪斯站出来挡在前面。<br/>“滚开！”奥利维尔怒吼着。<br/>塞缪斯一声不吭，只是稳稳地立在贝克尔先生和奥利维尔之间。两人正在对峙，站在吉利斯身后的朱利安也想上前拉住奥利维尔，但不知为什么，他刚碰到奥利维尔就被后者一个背摔甩出去砸到了塞缪斯身上。<br/>然后场面就失控了。<br/>英国人这边是贝克尔先生、詹姆斯和塞缪斯，另一边是吉利斯、朱利安和奥利维尔，共计六个人在食堂的桌椅间扭打成一团。埃玛纽尔本来还在对这意料之外的发展目瞪口呆，看到马克走到她旁边，下意识也摆出架势。<br/>“我不想打，你也别出手。现在三对三，公平比赛。”<br/>“这是公不公平的问题吗？！”<br/>他们说话这会儿，奥利维尔揪住詹姆斯的衣领把他按到临近一张餐桌上。餐桌并不是为这种用途设计的，在重压之下挣扎片刻后，一条腿伴随着詹姆斯不断吐出的脏话发出断裂声，然后两个人连桌子一起开始歪斜。在这堆庞然大物倒向我的同一时刻，之前坐在我旁边的多米尼克不知什么时候已经到了后方，提住椅背把我连人带椅子拖出了危险区。<br/>“差点，”他呼出一口气，“你知道他们是在打架吧？”<br/> “我知道，我没反应过来。不用阻止他们吗？噢，还有……谢谢。”<br/>“没事。不用管。”多米尼克确认我安全后，甚至拿出手机开始低头玩，“这么大群人从世界各地凑到一起，解决不了的摩擦多得是，平常只不过被纪律压着，越积越多。现在发泄一下也省得以后影响任务，让他们去吧。”<br/>看来其他人也是这么想的。他这么一说我才发现，之前到食堂到处都是的人已经自动在他们周围空出一圈间隔，大部分都轻松地进入围观看戏状态，南甚至拿出了手机在录像，只有我还傻乎乎地坐在原地不知所措。不对，另一边比较远的地方还有一桌人仍然坐着。一桌俄罗斯人。<br/>“跟你们描述的不太一样啊。”另一个也是新来的俄罗斯女人斜眼看着吉利斯和塞缪斯打成一团，“平常都这德行吗？”<br/>“这是第一次有人动手，说实话，比我估计的来得晚。”看不太清说话的人是谁，不过从浓重的南俄口音来判断多半是马克西姆，“况且，导火索可是你担保来的，蕾拉。”<br/>“行了，我看够了。伙计们，去帮那几个小子清醒一下。”<br/>蕾拉带头朝仍在扭打的英国人和法国人跑去，从侧面一拳打到奥利维尔鼻梁上，揍得他人仰马翻，好像还能看见鼻血喷出来。吉利斯被新加入战局的蕾拉分了心，扭头想去帮躺在地上骂骂咧咧的奥利维尔站起来，马克西姆悄无声息站到他背后，伸出一只脚绊到吉利斯的小腿，结果吉利斯跟着重重摔倒在奥利维尔旁边。<br/>势单力薄的朱利安还在和塞缪斯搏斗，这时候亚历山大大喝一声冲上前来，胳膊一拧，把他俩的脑袋分别夹在两边腋下，然后扭身朝后摔下去，正好压在詹姆斯身上——詹姆斯发出一声响亮的惨叫。<br/>“不是吧……当真？”<br/>缇穆尔绝望地呻吟着，对上眼中还在冒火的贝克尔先生。他俩并没有动，只是隔着几米对峙，但贝克尔先生明显占据了上风，相比之下缇穆尔像是随时会被无形的巨大负担压垮。<br/>“喂，叙拉特！”亚历山大躺在詹姆斯身上，双臂像铁钳一样牢牢扣住想要挣脱的朱利安和塞缪斯，“动起来！”<br/>“你们自己搞定了。”叙拉特还坐在原来的位置上，连眼睛都懒得眨一下。<br/>“嗯，说的也是。”亚历山大耸耸肩——他在这个状况下仍然能做出耸肩的动作，确实惊人——把头扭回来，“蕾拉，这事完了以后你是不是该请我喝一杯？”<br/>“或许我该请你们所有人……不过，好吧，出发前请你喝一杯，就我们两个。”<br/>“他们在说什么？”多米尼克显然觉得我都听懂了，“讨论怎么羞辱吉利斯他们吗？”<br/>“呃……亚历山大让蕾拉请他喝一杯，然后蕾拉答应了。”<br/>多米尼克盯着我看了半天，我也盯着他看，表示我可不是在开玩笑，最后他摇了摇头。<br/>“永远搞不懂俄国佬。别管他们了，你喜欢东南亚菜系吗？” 他退出手机的通话界面——他刚才还在打电话？<br/>“还行吧，我不怎么挑食。”<br/>“‘还行’听起来不怎么样……没办法了，今晚能订到的像样的饭店只有这家。”<br/>“饭店？”<br/>“对。下午在他们出发前开最后一次例会，然后我就没事了。如何，能请你赏脸共进晚餐吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你这回是认真的咯？”<br/>艾利亚斯提出这个没头没脑的问题时，多米尼克正在搜索屋里散落的五金工具，把它们收进箱子里。他房间现在比乔丹的强不了多少，还得花一番功夫收拾。<br/>“什么？”他捡起一根很久前就失灵的测电笔扔进垃圾桶。<br/>“你跟你的中国姑娘。”<br/>“我每次都是认真的。”<br/>“可是以前从没见过你带哪个姑娘来工作的地方。”<br/>“因为她们要么不感兴趣，要么不想来。你记得那个乐团的小提琴手吗。”<br/>“半年前约会的那个？哇……她当时问的是什么来着？”<br/>“问我们有没有酷刑逼供过嫌疑人。”<br/>“唉，你应该直接说‘没有’的。”艾利亚斯同情地摇摇头。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“跟她解释我们的做法为何不违法完全没有帮助。”<br/>“现在我知道了。”<br/>当时其实是艾利亚斯和莫妮卡要第一次约会，因为艾利亚斯有一个多星期紧张得语无伦次，多米尼克禁不住他央求才答应陪他搞什么双重约会。他们三人都在一起工作，话题自然而然地就带到了这方面，结果最后他俩倒是好上了，多米尼克跟本来发展顺利的女朋友却因为这事一拍两散，说是“她没办法跟这么残忍的人在一起”。<br/>只不过是锯短一截桌子腿或是放些嘈杂的音乐，怎么就残忍了？那些犯人做的事才叫残忍好吗。<br/>多米尼克付出了被甩的代价，还以为至少能换回艾利亚斯顺利发展，可是过了快一个月后，莫妮卡来找多米尼克时，他才发现艾利亚斯那傻蛋的进度条完全没动过。<br/>“我不想因为这种事麻烦你，”莫妮卡的语调有些犹豫，“可是我没有别人可问了，只有你和马略。”<br/>多米尼克也不想回答任何可能涉及到同事滚床单的问题，脑海中浮现的画面会让他感到十分不舒服，但是莫妮卡说的是实话，总不能让她指望马略。认识这么久，多米尼克甚至不知道马略感兴趣的是男人还是女人，没准是上了油的螺母也说不定。<br/>“问吧。”他叹了一口气。<br/>“通常我不会在意这种问题，只是顺其自然，但这次……艾利亚斯到底对我是怎么想的？”她听上去颇为困惑，“我知道——我认为他确实喜欢我，但是他是认真的吗，还是只是打算玩玩而已？”<br/>“我加入彩虹小队之前就认识那家伙，我以前从没见过他看到你时脸上那种表情。如果军犬是认真喜欢训导员的话，那么他也是认真喜欢你了。”<br/>莫妮卡被他的比喻逗笑了。<br/>“我也觉得他劲头十足，但是我想不明白，每次我邀请他去我家过夜或者去见见我的家人，他总是拒绝。我不想显得咄咄逼人，你能找机会帮我问问他吗？”<br/>她说“过夜”这词时多米尼克打了个寒颤，该死，他下次再也不会跟艾利亚斯一起去澡堂了，现在他只想赶紧结束眼下的话题，便迅速点头表示答应。<br/>话是这么说，几个月过去了，他既没有找到合适的机会，也没有想好该怎么问这种尴尬的问题。他确实跟艾利亚斯在加入彩虹小队之前就互相认识，但也只是认识，而且更多是艾利亚斯总在问他是否有什么地方能帮到多米尼克。<br/>他们第一次见面是在联邦警察开办的什么鬼创伤应激互助会或者类似名称的活动里。多米尼克想不明白，怎么会有人觉得把一大群有类似毛病的人聚集到一起能让他们通过聊天改善状况，医学上来说难道不会造成交叉感染吗？这个词他用得可能不对，但是道理本身没错。<br/>大部分人和多米尼克一样是受长官命令来参加互助会，他觉得这活动从头到尾都是个笑话，不过他的确交到了几个朋友。多米尼克当时最严重的问题是烟瘾，他的呼吸道已经被尼古丁和焦油祸害得偶尔会在任务中忍不住咳嗽，听说了他的问题后，来自联邦刑事局的沃尔夫冈给多米尼克传授了独家戒烟诀窍，并分给他三根自己卷的高焦油含量香烟。尽管这个令人摸不着头脑的办法对多米尼克一点作用也没有，但是他们支持同一支足球队，并且都喜欢沃斯乐（Warsteiner）的皮尔森啤酒，戒烟就显得无关紧要了。<br/>艾利亚斯·寇茨在某次活动中是演讲嘉宾。他在GSG-9也算小有名气的人物，受过不少嘉奖。多米尼克之前一直以为他会满脸沧桑，而且看上去比他的实际年龄大很多，结果看到本人时大吃一惊。<br/>“……我想说的是，我为我现在的工作感到自豪。倒不是说我对联邦国防军有什么意见啦，拜托不要打我小报告。”艾利亚斯咧开嘴加上一句，下面也响起稀稀拉拉的笑声，“在战场上，很难判断什么是正义，我们忠于职守，却不知所作所为是否正确。而作为警察就不同了，我明确知道我要对付的是什么，我的每次行动都是为了能让普通人在夜晚睡得更加安稳，包括我的家人在内。<br/>“这样的想法给了我力量，我相信在座诸位也怀有同样的信念。当然这工作也有很多问题，像是要和各种人渣打交道，经常会受伤，而且好难找对象啊——如果在座有可爱自信的单身女孩等会儿希望可以给我联系方式——但是这正是这个互助会的意义，不是吗？我们每个人的经历都有所不同，或许正好有人的经验能够解决你的问题也说不定，所以希望各位不要吝于分享。”<br/>多米尼克觉得他没什么可分享的，烟瘾和爱喝酒跟其他人相比甚至说不上是个“问题”。像是沃尔夫冈，在卧底期间不幸染上毒品，虽然他本人谈到此事时显得很乐观，但他的身体状况已经说明了问题——他才不到三十岁，脸上的皱纹比多米尼克都多，皮肤苍白，每次说到太长的句子就要暂停喘气，不时还会莫名发抖。<br/>多米尼克并不会责备新朋友没有洁身自好，他比谁都清楚自己逃过一劫仅仅是因为天性狡猾、经验丰富外加运气好而已。多米尼克在卧底时总共只碰过两次真正的违禁药品，其他时候吸进鼻子里的都是事先准备好或者临时调包成功的乳糖粉末，但他同样经历了各种折磨。不提事后毒瘾发作时要瞒住机车帮其他人有多么难，即使在药物起效期间，他感到无法自己、飘飘欲仙的那些时刻里，心底也一直有个声音在痛苦地挣扎，要钻过幻觉的帷幕提醒他。<br/>保持警惕。<br/>保持警惕。<br/>说错一个词，做错一个动作，你就暴露了，你和其他所有牵扯进这个任务的人就全完了。<br/>也只有在这种时刻，他会对电伤塞德里克一事感到些许宽慰。他善良又诚实的傻大哥早早离开了联邦边防保卫局，不用面对他现在所处的艰难处境。他参加卧底前已经很少和家人联系，但他们仍然是多米尼克最大的精神支柱。<br/>虽然多米尼克参与交流的欲望为零，艾利亚斯还是在活动快结束时跑来找他，希望能交换联系方式。<br/>“没有女孩对我感兴趣，只好随机找几个老爷们交朋友啦，总不能空手而归。”仿佛这是在自然不过的事一样，艾利亚斯把电话簿翻到空白页在多米尼克面前摊开，“虽然理论上来说我不该知道详情，但是汉诺威那个任务太了不起了，默默无名的英雄多米尼克·布朗斯米尔。”<br/>“闭嘴，好吧？告诉你电话就是了。”<br/>多米尼克一度怀疑上面有人给艾利亚斯布置了任务，让他定期联系几个有代表性的问题人物，然而艾利亚斯几乎没有给他打过电话，倒是沃尔夫冈常常联系。他们一起去看了几场球，多米尼克甚至还一时糊涂，答应到沃尔夫冈姐姐家参加后院烧烤。他姐姐倒是个美人，可惜第二个孩子都会走路了。<br/>沃尔夫冈参加互助会时正在暂停执行职务期间，后来似乎也没有回到岗位上，但他一直都保持着乐观，多米尼克又向来不怎么注意别人身上的细微变化。<br/>而且开始有传言说美国人要重新组建彩虹小队——一个传奇国际反恐组织，只接纳各国顶尖的精英干员。他的注意力在消息刚散播时就被分走不少，而上级非正式地通知多米尼克获选后，他心里更是再也装不下其他事。<br/>直到正式通知发下来，他出乎意料地第一次接到艾利亚斯来电，才想起来和沃尔夫冈似乎有一阵子没见面。<br/>“喂？如果你是想说彩虹小队的事，我已经知道了。有个熟人也不错。”<br/>“噢……当然，恭喜。”通话另一头的艾利亚斯顿了顿，“还有另一件事，我觉得你或许有知情权。就是……我知道你和沃尔夫冈是朋友，我很抱歉。”<br/>多米尼克一时愣住，好像知道艾利亚斯接下来要说什么，但是好像又不确定，只能像犯人等待宣判一样，无声地等艾利亚斯把话说完。<br/>“我真的很抱歉，他没挺过去。州警在公寓找到了他的遗体，是自杀。”<br/>现在多米尼克衬衣里一直没用掉的三根香烟真的成了最后三根。他再也没法抽烟了。</p><p> </p><p>既然想到了莫妮卡拜托她的事情，现在又只有艾利亚斯和多米尼克在一起，这个时候应该跟其他任何时候一样好了，多米尼克便决心完成任务。他死死盯住断线钳的钳口，打定主意在整个对话过程中都不看艾利亚斯。<br/>“说起来，艾利亚斯，你跟莫妮卡怎么样了？”<br/>“嗯？没什么情况啊，一切正常。”<br/>“所以我就是问‘正常’是个什么情况。”<br/>“怎么突然关心起这个来？”<br/>“想听听现成的失败案例，好吸取教训。”<br/>“嘿，我没失败好吗！我是打算保持恰当的距离。”<br/>“嗯哼，所以她到现在都还不是你女朋友。”<br/>“也差不多了吧，”艾利亚斯少有地皱起眉，“我只是觉得我没准备好。进展太顺利，总让人觉得不踏实。万一确定了关系，她开始提结婚的事情怎么办？”<br/>“你不想娶她吗？”多米尼克忍不住抬头看向他。<br/>“想啊！”<br/>“那犹豫什么？”<br/>“但是我还没准备好！”<br/>“你趁早一枪打死自己算了。”<br/>艾利亚斯又像之前在胡德堡基地那时候一样朝多米尼克比出粗鲁的手势，结束了这个话题。他们抱起装满多米尼克个人物品的箱子开始向乔丹的房间转移，期间艾利亚斯的手机连着响了好几声信息提示音。<br/>“谁这么多废话，干嘛不直接打电话。”多米尼克被铃声弄得有些烦躁。<br/>“当然是马略啊，奇怪，他发信息总是发两份的，你怎么没收到？”<br/>“哦，我把他拖黑了。”<br/>没什么有趣话题的时候，凌一天也就发2-3条信息给多米尼克，马略至少会发20条，完全把凌的信息淹没。多米尼克警告过马略一次，他收敛了能有半天吧，然后又恢复到原本的频率，所以多米尼克当机立断把他扔进了黑名单。每次提示音响起以为是女朋友发信息来时，却总是看到些诸如ADS今日战绩之类的玩意儿，换谁也得生气。<br/>“不是我说，多米尼克，你谈恋爱以后变得比平常更恶劣了。”艾利亚斯把箱子的重心转移到一边，好腾出手来操作手机，“嘿，你会后悔错过这个的。马略给我们发来了独家前线一手消息啊。”<br/>“什么？全体简报不是在明天上午吗？”<br/>“马略直接从坎贝尔堡过去，而且不用等其他人一起，所以比较快吧。”<br/>“知道了。”多米尼克权衡片刻，觉得既然凌在基地，那么把马略从黑名单里放出来也无妨，“我先带凌去转一转，新墨西哥的事晚上就寝时间到了再跟你碰头。”<br/>“收到。玩得开心，你这忘恩负义诅咒别人交不到女朋友的混蛋。”<br/>多米尼克对艾利亚斯的挖苦充耳不闻，心里还在想新墨西哥的事情。<br/>伊莱莎点名让古斯塔夫立刻去报道。为什么是古斯塔夫？网上能看到传言说美墨边境爆发疫情，六号也确实召集了塞巴斯汀和廖子朗等有CBRN经验的干员，但普通疫情不是彩虹小队该管的事情，他们缺乏足够人手和相应资源长期维持隔离区。<br/>那么是生化袭击？像巴特雷特大学事件一样？目前尚未见到任何组织出面宣称对该事件负责，美国人主导的调查也不曾透露进度，只知道他们暂且把袭击巴特雷特大学的团伙称作“白面具”。彩虹小队说是国际反恐组织，囊括各领域专家，实际上并没有独立情报部门，只能算行动执行单位。除去要完成的任务目标外，对情况了解多少全看那些拿IC预算的部门心情，有时可能连敌人身份都不——<br/>“辛苦两位了。”<br/>他的思绪被这句话打断。凌早已打包完毕，站在板房门口等他们。她左手扶着手提箱，右手拿着天气瓶，里面白色的小碎片随液体轻轻摇晃，越看越丑。多米尼克当时在想什么？虽然凌收到礼物时笑了，但那也是在拆开包装前，后面她就开始解释因为没法预报天气，所以这东西不仅难看还没有任何用处。<br/>倒不是说她表现出了不满。凌总是平静而礼貌，多米尼克只见她笑过几次，可能正是因为少有，所以她笑起来令人感到格外满足。今天早前多米尼克偷了廖子朗的白菜花想送给她时，有那么一会儿她嘴角微微扬起，眼睛里泛着温柔的光，让多米尼克觉得自己活像十五世纪那些赢得了心上人青睐的傻蛋骑士一样得意洋洋。不过话又说回来，会让人开心的本来就大都是些蠢事。<br/>交换房间的事很快处理完毕，多米尼克依照之前的计划带阿凌去认识基地里的特勤干员们。凌估计记不住几个人，不过只要有个大概印象，多米尼克就可以开始讲他们的糗事。<br/>实际过程有点超出预料。他原本以为廖子朗跟凌应该最谈得来，毕竟都是中国人，但廖子朗叽里呱啦说了半天，凌的反应却好像什么都没有懂，最后他们都是用英语在交流；亚历山大听说她懂俄语，立刻冒出一串可笑的大舌音，结果凌脸涨得通红。<br/>“你个混蛋是不是在讲黄段子！？啊！？”<br/>多米尼克虽然生气，但还留有足够的理智告诉他不要扑上去揍人——综合实力大家或许难分伯仲，但要是肉搏，亚历山大能单独干掉彩虹小队里的所有美国警察。<br/>“需要梅根的时候她去哪儿了？应该把你现在的表情拍下来。”亚历山大哈哈大笑道，“别那么激动，我只是说她的眼睛很漂亮。”<br/>凌点点头表示确实如此，但多米尼克仍在气头上。<br/>“你跟碰到的所有女人都这么说吧。”<br/>“哈！我也希望我碰到的女人个个养眼，可惜没那么好运。不过人要知足，是吧？找到一个对的就够。”亚历山大用宽大的手掌拍拍他，“我找马克西姆喝酒去了，你们两个小可爱自己好好的。”<br/>“别叫我——去你妈的，亚历山大。”<br/>脏话对俄罗斯人根本没用，他走时仍在冲路上每个碰见的人粗声大笑。该死，多米尼克得想点办法挽救现在的场面。<br/>“你的……头发……”他笨拙地跟凌说，“呃，我的意思是，你的头发也……很漂亮。”<br/>“啊，多谢。”她微微睁大眼睛，“嗯……我会认真做头发护理的。”<br/>多米尼克盯着凌的脸，脑袋里冒出一句马略经常会说的话——“你这是讽刺吗？”，而且没来由地就想暴打这位远在数百公里之外的无辜同事一顿。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>虽然晚上不太顺利，但多米尼克和往常一样收到了凌的睡前短信——每天十一点半左右发来的简短“Gute Nacht”外加不同表情，从最开始的“: )”到今天的“(｀･ω･´)”，构成越来越复杂。<br/>中间的符号看上去像Echo画在他无人机上的东西，多米尼克不确定是什么意思，不过其实无关紧要。凌如果有什么想法，都会恳切地向多米尼克提出，他如果感到哪里不对劲，没必要费心去瞎猜“什么意思？她到底什么意思？”搞得暴躁不已，直接问她就行了，这也算是凌的一大优点。<br/>多米尼克有时会想象将来她不再需要通过网络而是能面对面说晚安时的情形，但是每次都卡住。一个退役后安定下来的多米尼克是什么样？恐怕这个问题没人能回答，古斯塔夫给多米尼克休两天强制病假都差点把他逼疯。多米尼克待在平和的环境里会加倍紧张，忍不住想找出事实上不存在的潜在威胁，让周围的人不胜其烦；反倒是每天面对枪击和爆炸让他能安心入睡，因为他知道危险就在那里，而且他能应付得来。<br/>多米尼克可能是需要放松一下神经了。刚到俄勒冈时，艾利亚斯敲完门没等多米尼克回应就开门进来，多米尼克差点以为是什么可疑人物并一枪崩掉他的头。<br/>睡着后情况也没有变化，很久前开始，只要是住双人宿舍多米尼克就会提醒另一人准备耳塞，免得被他半夜的惊叫打扰。不知为何，今夜的梦比平常多出不少爆炸的成分，不过在这些充斥轰鸣、火光和烟雾的场景间，夹杂了一个异常安静的梦。<br/>多米尼克站在一片黑暗中，他想要抓住什么，但手上全是粘稠滑腻的液体，所以那东西轻易从他手中溜走了。他抽回双手平摊向上，低头看到皮开肉绽的手掌上满是伤口，黑红色的血液覆盖下隐约可见白骨。他疑惑地看着自己的手，想知道是否是刚才没有抓住的东西造成了这些伤口，想知道为何感觉不到疼痛。<br/>他应该会痛得直抽冷气，痛到大声骂街才对，但他什么感觉也没有。与此同时他搜索枯肠，却始终回忆不起来想要抓住的究竟是什么，尽管伤口还在不断滴着血。<br/>早上起来，多米尼克不用照镜子就知道他肯定有黑眼圈，稍后整理床铺时他从枕套里摸出一枚雷管，更加重了烦躁的情绪。操，下次演习他要叫乔丹好看，乔丹最好趁还来得及，提前跟他所有德州炸药说再见。<br/>早上集合时，梅根去找克雷格的途中不小心撞了多米尼克一下，他破口大骂梅根肱二头肌是不是长进脑子里了，又差点因此跟克雷格打起来，直到晨练开始多米尼克的心情才有所改善。莫妮卡邀请凌和她们一起慢跑，看得出来凌很努力，虽然中途被大部队甩掉，加强锻炼四到六个月应该能跟上。<br/>稍后他和艾利亚斯一起去食堂吃早饭，排队时艾利亚斯还站在多米尼克后面取笑他的黑眼圈，打完饭人就不见了，只剩多米尼克和凌坐在一起，安静的用餐，偶尔漫无边际地闲聊几句。虽然凌是有问必答，但一句多余的话也没说，多米尼克很快发现自己用尽了话题储备，又这么沉默了半晌，凌终于主动说话了。<br/>“怎么了吗？”<br/>“没。通常我才是话少的那个，想不出接下来该说什么。”<br/>“因为，也没什么可说的。”她缩起肩膀，脸颊有些泛红，好像做错了事一样，“好吧，那我想想。嗯……你最喜欢的香烟牌子是什么？”<br/>“我不抽烟，戒了。”<br/>又是一问一答就终结。听到他这么说，凌跟森林里觅食的野生小动物似的，眯起眼睛抬头凑到多米尼克身边使劲嗅鼻子。<br/>“可是……你身上总有香烟的味道。”<br/>有那么一会儿，多米尼克想像之前在咖啡馆那样，低头贴到凌的面前吓她一跳。<br/>最开始这只是一种试探的方式，有些女孩会在多米尼克凑近时顺势吻他，有些会保持欲擒故纵的距离，也有姑娘扇他一耳光然后怒气冲冲走人，不管怎样，对方的反应能告诉多米尼克在接下来的交往中该保持什么距离。<br/>可惜同一个招式反复用很快会失去效果，他决定以后再找天吓得凌原地摔跤，于是从贴身的口袋里拿出沃尔夫冈给他的烟，她肯定是指这个。<br/>相比多米尼克待过的其他地方，彩虹小队里少见有人抽烟，可能和任务频率低有关。只有几个晚上多米尼克撞见古斯塔夫叼着烟站在室外，通常都是在出了差错的演习之后，他会接连忙上几个小时，然后才有时间脱掉白大褂靠着墙独自发呆。这样说起来，医生说不定是全队压力最大的人。<br/>凌低头看他打开硅油纸包，刘海顺着额头垂下来。多米尼克确实喜欢她的头发，无论是盘起来还是披散着的时候，看起来柔顺又蓬松，和她本人一样安静而有条理。就在这个时候，他注意到凌头上还有一道之前没发现的疤痕，便把话题转到了上面。或许又是在什么地方逞英雄搞出来的伤，正好趁这个机会教教她怎么做得有技术含量一点，不要单纯冲上去送命。<br/>“这个是……应该是我爸弄的。老妈说当时我头上流了好多血，吓死她了。”<br/>“你爸？”多米尼克的思绪还在怎么判断形势危急程度上，一时没反应过来，“家庭暴力吗？”<br/>“嗯，通常是打我妈，只打过我这一次。”<br/>凌明显不愿再说更多，转过头盯着餐盘里剩下的面包渣。好吧，这次谈话可真够顺利的。<br/>“无论有什么问题，都不是打人的借口。全都是他的错，懂吗？”<br/>他尽可能作出补救，并将刚剥好的水煮蛋递给她，这是他手头仅有的可以当做礼物的东西，权当道歉。凌稍作推托，把蛋拿了过去，但是没有一点要吃的意思，也没有再说话。多米尼克十分确定自己该说点什么，但是他又毫无头绪，更不能这样直接走掉，尴尬的沉默一直持续到载着干员们的直升飞机在基地降落，多米尼克才有机会抽身去靶场。 </p><p> </p><p>“——代号SMASHER的生物具有近似装甲车辆的防护能力，常规火力对其无法构成威胁。尽力避免与SMASHER发生正面冲突，如有必要可呼叫近程空中支援。有什么其他问题吗？”<br/>远程会议进行到尾声，屏幕上伊莱莎的影像指着白板上照片里比棕熊还高大壮实的怪物，满脸倦意。<br/>“对付其他‘种类’就像对付恐怖份子一样吗？”叙拉特干巴巴地问，他是唯一一个不参加“爆发”行动的俄罗斯人，“扫射尸体确保他们死透了那种。”<br/>“不建议这么做，FUZE。目前这些东西没有具有智慧的表现，不会装死，打到他们停下即可。而且敌人数量可能比预计更多，最好节约弹药，除了先头部队遗留的物品之外，你们没有其他补给途径。”<br/>“怎么区分感染后已经完全失去理智的怪物和需要治疗的平民？”萧美莲问，不动声色地瞥了叙拉特一眼，“毕竟我们的任务是救人，不是制造更多尸体。”<br/>“在DOC的研究取得进展前，准许向一切表现出敌意的目标开火。根据麦肯托什医生提供的信息，在关键转变点到来之前，病人并没有产生攻击性，而且体力只会越来越虚弱。”<br/>“我们会不得不把许多人留在原地等死……”埃玛纽尔喃喃说道。<br/>“不是等死，是等国民警卫队的重装部队进去收场。”奥利维尔哼唧一声，中午蕾拉打伤了他的鼻梁，现在上面贴着一个大号蝴蝶贴，使他的脸看上去特别滑稽，“如果ASH刚才说的情况全部属实，我怀疑根本没有人能活到哪怕是我们抵达那里的时候，而且我这么说不是为了减轻你的道德负罪感，TWITCH。像这种疾病流行强度，至少是接触传播，甚至可能是空气传播。那个镇子已经没救了。”<br/>“我提议过核平整个地方，可惜我说的不算。”乔丹耸耸肩。<br/>“我们讨论过了，THERMITE，核武器是最后手段。”伊莱莎严厉地说，“眼下先专注于三个任务。”<br/>“说到任务，我注意到我们要救援麦肯托什医生。DOC，是你的主意吧。”<br/>奥利维尔不耐烦地看着古斯塔夫所在的屏幕，后者一直无视他，最后伊莱莎代为回答。<br/>“谁提议不重要，重要的是我作为行动指挥官下了命令，而且我要求你服从，LION。”<br/>“那我作为CBRN专家提出我的看法：麦肯托什医生生还的几率近乎无限小。目击者报告不明飞行物坠落距今不到72小时，哇哇乱叫的怪物已经布满了整个小镇；你们最后一次和医生取得联络是15小时前，即便她前期采取防护措施，没有成为第一批感染者，区区一个医生也没有能力对抗那些怪物。这个任务的风险和收益不成比例。”<br/>“人命不能用风险和收益来衡量。”古斯塔夫终于开口了，语气中带着多米尼克从未见过的强烈敌意，“但对你来说并非如此，对吗，弗莱蒙特？对你来说他们就只是工作。”<br/>“医院集中了大量病程最长的感染者，是整个地区最危险的地方。你要闯进去救一个死人来自我满足是你的事，别把你可怜的殉道者精神带到任务里连累其他人。”<br/>“够了！”伊莱莎一拳锤上桌面，手边放着奥利维尔和蕾拉个人履历的资料夹掉到了地上，“闭嘴干活，要吵架等你们休假时再吵。”<br/>多米尼克饶有兴趣地打量新来的法国人，他还真是个刺头。就算是叙拉特和多米尼克——他有自知之明——这样的家伙，和原属部队战友关系也很融洽。电影上单打独斗力挽狂澜的英雄多半只是外行人在意淫，比起孤身作战，一个合作良好的小队能更好地完成任务。奥利维尔来临时基地不到半天，已经被迈克、詹姆斯和蕾拉各揍了一拳，惹火了无论患者怎么不配合治疗都能保持耐心的医生，他今后在彩虹小队的日子可不轻松。<br/>伊莱莎没有多说关于病毒容器的事，不过瞎子也能看到上面印的字。多米尼克一点都不羡慕她当上任务指挥官，这破摊子收拾起来够呛，万一卫星坠毁在美国领土上不是意外，后面就更有好戏看了。<br/>虽然总在抱怨彩虹小队任务太少，多米尼克并不惋惜自己没有参加“爆发”行动，他所受的训练不包括对付僵尸。Smasher看起来跟重型卡车杀伤力相当，如果有干员不幸被那东西碾过去，事后其他人就只好满怀着恐惧和痛惜用铁锹把他们的残骸从地上铲起来。新墨西哥的事会让彩虹小队忙上一阵子。看了先遣部队——其中包括不少曾在彩虹小队参加过交换训练的——的伤亡率，多米尼克估计所有干员都要随时待命，补上前线的空缺。<br/>不过他晚上的行程安排没有因为简报产生任何变化——和凌一起去某家他在yelp上找到的很受情侣欢迎的东南亚风味饭店吃晚饭。午饭时本来想聊点开心的事，比如塞缪斯和朱利安的“大锤VS护甲”比赛，结果英国人和法国人打起群架，差点把凌也卷进去。他们互相看不顺眼几年了，早干什么去了？<br/>这和多米尼克的本意背道而驰。和凌在一起，他享受的是远离枪击、爆炸和流血的安宁氛围，偶尔有一些无伤大雅的玩笑。像这样的时刻和冰淇淋的作用有些类似，有助于多米尼克保持冷静和镇定，但效果好得多。多米尼克绝不会对第二个人承认，他靠自己能解决生理需要，却没办法一个人做到这件事。他独处而且无事可做时就像一列脱轨的失控列车，给所到之处造成巨大破坏，而且通常直到撞得头破血流才能停下来。 <br/>午饭过后凌和采购补给的后勤人员一起去市中心了，她要给亲戚朋友寄些傻了吧唧的明信片，而且多米尼克被她说服，还给侄子侄女各写了一张，让她代为寄出。他不知道该说些什么，他总是避免和小孩子打交道，最后他给两张明信片都画上了马略最爱看的动画里的那种彩色小马驹。<br/>马略的年龄比莫妮卡和艾利亚斯都大，却是多米尼克所认识的最像小孩的人。有一次他们吵了起来——多米尼克连原因都已经忘记了，无非是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，很快将其抛诸脑后，但马略耿耿于怀，在演习时故意把ADS往通了电的强化墙上放，然后向所有人告状说多米尼克电坏了他的宝贝。多米尼克懒得跟他计较。<br/>训练时很少外出，外国人租车又会有各种麻烦，所以需要用的时候大家通常找队里的几个美国人借，比如迈克夫人来访时。基地离市中心实在太远，否则多米尼克宁愿徒步去约会也不想找杰克借车。<br/>“当真？你就开这个？你今年七十岁？”<br/>“少废话。”杰克气愤地说，“你要是对我的别克有意见，就去开乔丹那辆破皮卡，要么找丘比特借双翅膀飞过去。”<br/>“只是问问。”<br/>多米尼克一直怀疑乔丹那辆皮卡是他从汽车报废厂偷回来的，车身上没有一块完整油漆，如果开上路，估计五十米就要被警察拦停一次。多米尼克准备开走别克时，杰克突然紧张地敲了敲玻璃窗，一副有话要讲的样子。<br/>“我知道你喜欢玩各种花样，但是你俩千万别在我车里干那档子事。找个酒店去。”<br/>过了几秒钟，多米尼克才反应过来他在说什么。<br/>“你‘知道’？从哪知道的？”<br/>“就是……知道呗。”谈判专家心虚地移开视线。<br/>“这样吧，你看好乔丹，别让他再乱放炸药，否则我就算自己用手也要在你车里干一发。”<br/>“为什么乔丹惹事总要我负责！？”<br/>“因为你长得倒霉。”<br/>趁杰克想好反击的话之前，多米尼克一脚踩下加速，穿过哨兵早就打开的大门离开了基地。他朝向光芒暗淡的夕阳，飞快地驶过几天来充斥视野的田野和森林。车载CD播放的音乐是上个世纪六十年代的金曲风格，多米尼克这还是初次知道杰克有怀旧的一面。音乐在他听来都一个样，多米尼克生来缺乏艺术细胞，凌倒是有一副看起来很贵的耳机，不知道她喜欢什么风格的音乐？<br/>当多米尼克快抵达约好的地方，停下等待交通信号灯变绿时，一眼就看到凌在对面隔着几辆车向他招手。她鼻尖没被围巾围住的部分冻得有些发红，头顶的黑发被街灯染成暖洋洋的橙黄色，看到多米尼克的一瞬间眼中流露出笑意，这比杰克的破车的供暖系统给多米尼克带来了更多温暖。他也举手准备和她简单地打个招呼——<br/>砰。<br/>多米尼克的身体随着惯性向前猛倾，随后立刻被弹出的安全气囊推回座位上，瞬间的剧烈运动让他脑袋陷入一片混沌。怎么回事？挡风玻璃碎了，后视镜也碎了，尖锐的碎片划破了他的脸，他撞到了前面的车，可他没有在行驶……<br/>多米尼克昏昏沉沉地抬起头，看到凌正拿着电话慌慌张张向他这边跑来，应该是在报警。在她身后不远的地方，两个男人正从街道两侧同时快速接近她。<br/>当心——多米尼克想大喊提醒她，但只是咳出了一口血。<br/>他拼命用手拉扯安全带，但损毁的搭扣把他卡在座位上动弹不得，眼睁睁地看着其中一人从后面捂住了凌的嘴，另一人把针管扎进了她颈部。她全程都在拼命挣扎，用指甲抓他们的手和脸，但是没能挣脱，只是踩碎了自己脱手的移动电话。<br/>操。操。操。<br/>多米尼克的P12放在手套箱里，他现在够不到，身上连一把武器都没有，至少要是有把刀的话就能搞定安全带了。他使出浑身力气才摆脱安全气囊，也是在这时，他看到自己右腿扎进了一块脱落的金属片。<br/>真他妈操蛋。<br/>周围已经围拢了一群路人，有些试图帮忙，不过大部分都只是在围观。一群蠢货，车祸有什么好看的？在你们没注意的地方，有个年轻女孩刚刚被当街绑架了。就是因为有太多这样爱凑热闹、不分轻重的白痴，世界才烂得像坨狗屎。<br/>几个人凑在一起简短商量后，一个穿着夹克的男人撬开变形的车门，割开安全带，把多米尼克从车里拖了出来。他艰难地在那个男人的搀扶下站立起来，看到停在十字路口等红灯的车全撞到了一起，包括杰克的宝贝别克。<br/>“别担心，我这就送你去医院。我的车停在旁边，上来吧。”扶着他的男人说。<br/>“不，我不去……”多米尼克讲到中途，由于疼痛抽了一口气，“我得先处理……趁还来得及……”<br/>该死，那两个绑匪去哪了？他焦急地搜索凌几分钟之前还站着的地方，一瘸一拐地想往那边走。穿夹克的男人似乎很不高兴，一直在把多米尼克往回拉。<br/>“快上车，你要赶紧去医院。”<br/>“我说了不去，你他妈少来烦——”<br/>随着咔哒一声轻响，多米尼克立刻闭上嘴。就算他现在脑子一团乱麻，也绝对不会听错.45手枪子弹上膛的声音，而且这把枪现在正抵着他的后腰。<br/>“还是老样子，舒尔茨，你就是学不会乖乖听令。还是说，我得叫你多米尼克·布朗斯米尔警官才有用？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不知过了多久才醒来，我的意识还有些模糊。大概是药物的残留作用。<br/>思考从来没有显得如此艰难过，我花了很长时间才辨认出自己被关在一间四面都是木墙的屋子里，小屋只有一扇脏兮兮的窗户，勉强透进来几分光线，什么也看不清。空气里有树木和清漆的味道，还有股稀薄但清晰可辨的腐烂味道。<br/>我试探性地咳嗽几声，没有任何回应。似乎并没有人在看着我。我发现自己的围巾和外套都不见了，手指冻得僵硬，身上还有其他几个地方也很疼。我开始尝试回忆之前发生了什么。<br/>约会。车祸。突然出现的彪形大汉。<br/>绑架。<br/>绑架我干什么？<br/>如果是在国内，我可能会猜测说是父亲或者其他什么亲戚在外面欠了钱、惹了其他事牵连到自己。类似的事情曾经发生过那么一两次，最后都是老妈设法处理好，赶走了闹上门的人。我并不清楚她具体做了什么，或许我本该多留心一些。<br/>随机绑架？跟政府讨价还价或者只是想制造恐慌吗？接下来要按着我的头残忍处决，录制过程并且散播出去什么的？<br/>绑架地点在大街当中，按说不会有人在这种地方动手，太容易被看到。而且我平常出门在外都非常谨慎，这次是因为注意力都在多米尼克身上才没有注意到危险。其他人大概也是，全都去关注那场突如其来的车祸了，没空在意街上发生的其他事情。<br/>多米尼克怎么样了？我报警的时候，至少有十几辆车撞到一起。他整个人都被安全气囊挡住，挡风玻璃也被撞飞的汽车零件打碎了，外伤肯定免不了。<br/>巧合？犯人带着注射器在街上游荡，正好碰到车祸和合适的绑架对象？智商正常的人都不会相信是巧合。<br/>想来这也算是多米尼克的职业风险，新闻里没少见执法人员及家人朋友遭到犯罪分子报复。也许多米尼克打击过“圣战”分子的活动，或是参与过贩毒网络调查，总之这件事十有八九是冲着他来的，而我只是个无关紧要的附带部分，所以连个看守都没有。<br/>坏事发生在自己身上不过是几率的一种。虽然有时也会问“为什么是我？”，但以目前为止的经验来说，绝大部分时候没有什么特别原因，施暴者只是需要一个牺牲品，而那个牺牲品就只是倒霉而已。<br/>我在黑暗中默默地数秒，不时原地跺跺脚，心想他们或许忙着对付多米尼克——虽然思绪还有些混沌，不过我基本确信他也被抓住了——直到我冻死都记不起还有个人关在这里。<br/>这个念头在我心里盘旋了大约1460秒，然后被屋外的脚步声和交谈声驱散。我惊讶地听到了夹杂英语的西语，还带有一点微妙的德州口音。其中一人在不停地向同伴抱怨。<br/>“那丫头最好有点用，她的保镖让我吃了不少亏，就我跟你说过的那英国佬。他妈的，那老家伙看着装模作样，我以为就一普通司机，结果打起架来比维拉斯奎兹（凯恩·维拉斯奎兹，墨裔美国拳击手，UFC前重量级冠军。）还猛。”<br/>“别跟娘们似的念叨个没完，你手臂骨头会长起来的。”<br/>“说起来，伊利耶到底想要什么？他除了折磨那条子之外什么也没干，也没问问题，也没提条件。我们费了老大劲是为啥啊，这跟帮会有什么关系？”<br/>“管他呢。大艾德说‘照他说的做’，那我们照他说的做就是了。”<br/>“我知道，我就是——妈的，好几天没机会上路了，我梦里都是FORTY-EIGHT（我对机车一点也不了解，在哈雷的Sportster系列里随便找了个型号。）发动机的声音。”<br/>“你好歹能开车上路，我在沃斯堡跟踪那丫头时全程都是步行。我们干嘛不直接把她的头按到水桶里然后问她那条子在哪？”<br/>“因为大艾德说‘照他说的做’。这些欧洲佬操蛋得很，真把自己当人物了，一个个趾高气扬的，他们算什么东西？要按我们的做法，早完事了。”<br/>“醒了没？”有个人咔哒咔哒打开门锁时用英语说道，手电筒的光从打开的门扉中洒进来，“你，出来，跟我们走。老实点，别自找苦吃！”<br/>总共三个人，每个人的块头都有一个半我那么大，手电筒的光跟着我的脚步挪到了他们组成的三角形中间，然后开始朝着不知道什么地方进发。他们没有用手套或是绳子把我的手绑在一起，应该是觉得没有必要，毕竟我身上被搜过了，没有可以当武器的东西，而且逆光下连他们的身形都看不清。<br/>我脚步拖沓，不知为何想起了很久前看过的轻小说里的女孩子。她被反派捉走当成人质，用来威胁藏身附近准备进行伏击的男主角。“我数到十秒，你还不出来的话就一枪打死她”，反派说了类似的话，然后用枪指着女孩的太阳穴开始数秒。<br/>男主角经过激烈的心理斗争，不得不承认用武力无法救她，准备在最后一秒冒着危险站出来。除此之外，还有一支DGSE（法国对外安全局）的特种小队即将前来营救，但反派在数到“0”之前就扣下了扳机。而在这个显得无比漫长的过程中，女孩子一动也没有动，只是害怕地闭上眼睛，等待结局降临。<br/>此后许多年间，一个念头总是不时划过我心里——如果那个时候女孩动手反抗了，事情是否会有所不同呢？<br/>“别磨蹭！”<br/>某个人从后面推了一把，我往前踉跄几步跌过一道门槛，进入一间相对明亮的房间。之前都是在黑暗中靠着手电的光行走，完全看不清周遭的状况，我用了好久来适应突然增强的光线，然后便抓住机会四下打量。这里原本应该是加工什么东西的车间或者工作室，角落里胡乱堆积着布满灰尘的金属部件，上方没有封吊顶，可以看到横梁和破损的管道。空气里有一股刺激性强烈的味道。我分辨出血、桐油和硝基漆，不由自主用手捂住口鼻。<br/>“终于，高潮要到了。”<br/>循着声音看过去，一个矮个子的男人正边说话边用毛巾擦手。他站在一张桌子边，桌子上摆满了各种一看就能猜到有着可怕用途的工具，身后的椅子上绑着一个浑身是伤的人。那人裸露在外的皮肤几乎没有一块完好的地方，布满了割伤和青肿，鼻子和嘴都在往外淌血，衣服从领口到腹部被这些血打湿了一大片，还滴在地上形成了一小滩血泊。<br/>这幅情景也太凄惨了，没有谁该被这样对待。<br/>我半是害怕半是担忧地来回看着“伊利耶”和椅子上的人，尽管脑海里有无数想法飞驰而过，我却没能抓住其中任何一个，完全猜不到事情接下来的发展。<br/>觉察到我的视线，这个人抬起头来。我看见他脸颊还有几道烧伤的斑痕和掌印，几乎看不出原本的长相；接着我注意到他深褐的眼睛，那神色似曾相识，涣散中带有一丝警觉——<br/>是多米尼克。<br/>我感到一股突如其来的酸楚充斥鼻腔，同时身体不受控制地战栗起来。<br/>多米尼克抬起原本耷拉在胸口的脑袋，盯着我看了几秒钟，好像在确认真的是我，接着他仰头向后靠在椅背上，扬起嘴角露出轻蔑的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>我就这样楞在原地盯着多米尼克，不知道该怎么办，感觉就算只是稍微移动胳膊的位置也像个弥天大错，因为一旦动起来状况就会开始发展，而事情无论怎么发展，都只会越变越糟。<br/>伊利耶在我刚来时脸上一副似笑非笑的表情，这时变得不耐烦，仿佛对我的表现不甚满意。他指望我怎么做？汪汪大哭跪在地上求饶？求他放过多米尼克，放过自己，即使明知道这样做不会有用？<br/>他稍稍抬起下巴示意，我左后方的大汉——我都快忘了他们还在这里——迅速甩手给了我一耳光。我毫无防备地朝着相反的方向摔了出去，不过好在是赶在脸着地之前用胳膊做了缓冲，没有像在银行那次一样直接磕到脑袋。<br/>“行了，慢慢来。”<br/>伊利耶说的话带有奇怪的回音，仿佛是从更遥远的地方传来。我支起手臂把上半身从地上抬起来，使劲摇摇头，左耳能听见奇怪的嗡鸣声；当他说下一句话时，我突然意识到这个蚊子扇翅膀似的声音是左耳现在唯一能听见的声音了。<br/>哎哟，这他妈的。<br/>我拼命克制自己不要去想万一左耳真的聋了该怎么办，因为那样一点帮助都没有。或许只是暂时的症状呢？现在我有更加紧迫的事要考虑，毕竟如果死了，那聋不聋也就无所谓了。<br/>“我承认我们之前的确陷入了僵局，舒尔茨，希望你的小女友能帮我们破冰。”<br/>伊利耶说完半晌，多米尼克才接腔。他说的是德语，听起来很从容，丝毫感受不到紧张，尽管他身上到处都在往外流血，吓人得要命。<br/>他实在是个不可思议的人，似乎对什么都不在乎，总是一副漠不关心的样子。不过转念一想，在别人看来我可能也差不多就是了。<br/>我侧过头看着把我带来的三个人，脸上的茫然说明他们也听不懂多米尼克的话，而且当伊利耶同样用德语回答时，其中两人脸上明显现出几分愠怒。除去他们之外，房间里还有另外一个从一开始就在的大汉，胳膊比我的脑袋还粗，多半也是打手。<br/>我又试着把慢慢头转回另一个方向。没有人呵斥我别瞎动，根本没人注意我。<br/>我右后方的男人前腰上别着一把手枪，离我不到一米远。如果我赌一把，指着他大声尖叫“你背后是什么”，说不定可以转移他的注意力然后抢到枪。但是除非我能确定后面会遭到更恶劣的对待，打算用饮弹自杀，否则一把枪在这个状况下没什么用处。且不提我惨不忍睹的命中率，就算每次都击中了目标，最多也只能射击一两发，然后就会被其他人打成筛子。<br/>“……我认为，你应该亲自告诉她才公平。”<br/>我满脑子都是枪和逃命的事情，当发现伊利耶把话题带回自己身上时差点吓得叫出声。他手上不知何时多出一张纸，并把印着图片的那面朝向我展开。<br/>“认得这个人吗？”<br/>我被抓来一定已经过了很久，隐形眼镜贴在眼球上难受极了，看得也不是很清楚。我揉了揉眼睛，缓慢地朝伊利耶的方向爬过去两步。凑近了看，那张纸其实是一幅罪犯登记照，上面的人……<br/>无疑是多米尼克。他看上去比现在要胖一点，留着有些可笑的大络腮胡子，而且显得苍老许多，尽管照片肯定是在他更年轻时照的。不知道伊利耶给我看这张图意图何在。<br/>“告诉我什么？他坐过牢？”<br/>“你男朋友是个骗子兼杀手，除此之外，还是个叛徒。”伊利耶把照片放回衣服口袋里，“本来我希望你能帮忙‘说服’他，不过看来你做不到这点。你什么也不知道，对吗？”<br/>“我没背叛任何人，一开始就是卧底。要说谁有错，那也是你们这些蠢猪什么问题都没看出来的错。”多米尼克懒洋洋地补充道。<br/>“既然如此，那我想要你做的事又有什么不同呢？给警察当卧底，给帮派当卧底，或者是当多面间谍。我了解你，舒尔茨，因为我们非常相似。你只需要一点压力，帮你想通，你会答应的。”<br/>“听起来一切尽在你掌控之中嘛。包括随便抓来一个我认识还不到两周的人，觉得可以当人质威胁我这点也是。说真的，你是怎么在地狱天使混下来的啊？还是说因为你太无关紧要了，联邦警察才同意让你合作换取减刑？”<br/>“呃……如果没我什么事了，”我结结巴巴地说，“那我可以，呃，走了吗？”<br/>倒不是说我真心觉得自己能就一走了之，但是多米尼克都这么说了，大概表现得对我不在乎是眼下救我的最好的办法。我多少有自知之明，如果他们像对多米尼克那样折磨我，我肯定承受不了。<br/>伊利耶没有立刻回答，好像在思考该拿我怎么办。多米尼克斜眼瞥着我，然后先开了口。<br/>“我知道你傻，但蠢到这个份上，实在是连我也看不下去了。你妈挑男人眼光差成那样，难道都没有教你不要随便跟刚认识的人去陌生的地方吗？看来是有其母必有其女。”说到这里，他啐了一口混着血的唾沫，“也不知道你是真的白痴，还是自以为陷入了恋爱才变得无药可救。看在猴子千辛万苦进化成智人的份上，动动脑子搞清状况吧。”<br/>这一连串的人身攻击把我气懵了，只觉得头脑发热，而且想冲上去打人。本来我就是那种等上半天才能憋出几句话，而且还会词不达意的人，就算想要反击，一时半会也想不到合适的话语。<br/>“噢，得了，别一副受害者还气鼓鼓的样子。你四肢又没有多发达，还总喜欢不动脑筋用暴力解决问题。”多米尼克的表情既嫌恶又不耐烦，“像那样在奥斯汀的演习中受伤，要是去申请政府补偿，我几个月的薪水都得交罚款。我这不是陪你玩了十几天吗，还想怎么样？你每天都不照照镜子的，就这模样还想着能找个白人嫁了移民？”<br/>如果我手边有任何东西，我肯定都已经把它们朝着多米尼克扔过去了。可是我什么都没带，刚才跌倒时还扭到了脚腕。我只能咬紧牙关盯着地面，因为我觉得我一旦和多米尼克对上眼神就会开始忍不住大哭。但是就算这样也没有用，我很快感觉到有冰凉的水流顺着脸滴滴答答地滑下，然后滴在地面上。<br/>根本不是这样的。我从来没想过什么政府赔偿，更没有想过要靠倒贴外国人结婚改籍。我本来本科毕业就准备工作，是在外婆的鼓励下试着申请公派留学，得到名额后才出国念书。我是真的以为他喜欢我，所以想着“试试看吧”来到俄勒冈。就算是因为被他的工作牵连，到刚才为止也一直还在担心他。<br/>不过事情落到这个地步，我当然也有责任。此时此刻，我心里充满了对自己的蔑视。<br/>我有过很多不成熟的念头和行为，多米尼克虽然会对此发出嘲讽，但是每次都会帮助我解决问题，尽管他采取的方法我有时不能认同。而我只不过是出于误会砸伤了一名警官，却因此得到了一个非常理想的男朋友。要么我真的他妈的走了狗屎运，应该赶紧去买大乐透，要么其实一切都是假的。耐心，理解，还有想逗我开心的笨拙举动，都是假的，只不过是别有目的装出来的。<br/>“Sin fin!”<br/>离我最近的那个人用西班牙语吼着“哭够了没”朝我走来，我下意识地抬起头，正好看到他别在腹部的手枪。<br/>这一瞬间我什么也没有想，只是在本能的驱使下行动。<br/>我翻过身用短跑预备的姿势猛地低头向前撞进那人怀里，趁他往后倒的时候如预想一般抢到了枪；同样如预想中一般，我刚刚拿着枪站直对准伊利耶的方向，已经有2把手枪和2把冲锋枪在指着我。<br/>“精彩，”伊利耶装腔作势的说，“不过接下来你要怎么办呢？就算杀了我，你也没有胜算。不如放下枪，我们再来谈谈。”<br/>一旦我放下枪，就没有什么可谈了。令人失望的是，伊利耶看上去并不怕死，那些打下手的跟班们的命更是没有什么价值。我在脑袋里迅速评估了一遍目前的状况，然后把枪口略微偏移，指向多米尼克头部。<br/>我以为我说话时声音会颤抖，但听上去出奇的镇定。<br/>“这事跟我没半毛钱关系。放我走，不然我就打烂你警察哥们的脑袋，然后再自杀。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>多米尼克头顶破布袋子被塞进车里时设想了很多种可能，不过他是真没想到会碰见伊利耶。首先，伊利耶应该远在大西洋另一头，多米尼克甚至不敢相信他已经从监狱出来了；其次，多米尼克现在的模样和卧底时大不相同，他为改头换面还放弃了自己引以为傲的胡子，旧帮派里大部分人应该都认不出他来才是。<br/>比尔奇·伊利耶是个乍看上去不怎么起眼的塞尔维亚裔德国人，需要时刻留心，才能偶尔捕捉到他眼中一闪而过的残忍神色。在下萨克森州警的档案里，他和通常有一大摞暴力犯罪前科的同伙相比显得相当低调，在多米尼克参加的大规模联合行动端掉帮派分部前，伊利耶记录里仅仅有几张违反交通规则的罚单。<br/>只能说人不可貌相。从莱茵-鲁尔都会区到新勃兰登堡的非法人口贩卖案件中多数都有伊利耶的影子。他主要经手东欧地区的“货源”，年轻姑娘们忍饥挨饿长途跋涉偷渡到德国，以为能找到工作或是通过结婚留下，实际最后大都被卖到了红灯区从事非法色情服务，或者干脆就此下落不明。<br/>和其他大多数“业务”一样，地狱天使在毒品市场上是分销商，并不从事生产。多米尼克的任务是追查毒品交易链条，人口贩卖由沃尔夫冈和另一个多米尼克不甚熟悉的同事负责。<br/>尽管少有机会同伊利耶打交道，但多米尼克对此人印象深刻。举例来说，大部分机车党虽然不懂何为尊重女性，至少通常认为打女人是件丢份的事；而伊利耶对此并不避讳，他曾经几乎把俱乐部里两个跳舞的女孩活活打死，因为她们偷藏了一些客人给的小费，总共也只有十几欧元，但这不妨碍伊利耶杀鸡儆猴。<br/>多米尼克和这人渣的交集原本到此为止，他最多也就是闲暇时在脑海中想象同事们把机车帮人赃俱获的场景，来提醒自己现在所做的一切都是为了最终取得胜利。<br/>但无论计划多么详尽，执行多么完美，这样的任务也总是会出现意外。问题出在一个代号“幸运汉斯”的线人身上。“幸运汉斯”曾经是地狱天使在杜塞尔多夫的中层干部，下萨克森警方把他发展成线人后，他通过事故和扩张制造空缺，先后让共计四个卧底进入了机车帮遍布德国甚至境外的不同分部。如此操作约两年后，他从德国东部销声匿迹，进入了警方的保护之下。<br/>多米尼克至今仍不清楚究竟是什么地方出了差错。或许“幸运汉斯”是个行事马虎的蠢货，或许机车帮收买到了警察中的败类，总而言之，他的身份暴露了，而伊利耶正是被指派去善后的人。<br/>多米尼克见到奄奄一息的“幸运汉斯”是在一家机车党们常去的酒吧里，只不过场地早就清空，空旷的房间里除了双手反绑在椅背上的“幸运汉斯”，只有伊利耶和他的手下们。当和你共事的犯罪分子喊你去参加派对，到了酒吧却发现只有满地鲜血和一群打手时，的确就说明情况不妙了。多米尼克决定主动出击。<br/>“弗雷迪喊我来喝一杯，这是怎么回事？这瘪三是谁？现在到底是什么情况？”<br/>“舒尔茨，这是卢卡斯，我相信你们已经见过了？”伊利耶单手扶着“幸运汉斯”——卢卡斯，这还是多米尼克第一次知道他的真名——的肩膀，注视多米尼克的目光有一丝难以捉摸的神情。<br/>“你搞错了，我可没见过这废物，你看到他抖抖索索那怂样了吗？这种人就不配跟我待在一个房间里。”多米尼克朝地上啐了一口带烟叶的唾液。<br/>“别着急，先让我们回想一下情况。如果我哪里说错了，务必纠正我。”伊利耶慢条斯理地说，“卢卡斯去年春天帮我们拿下了诺伊施塔特的市场，为了保住地盘，我们吸收了一批新鲜血液；而其中你，舒尔茨，短短一年半前还是个乡下地方的新人，现在已经在汉诺威小有名气。一切都挺顺利，除了有一点——去年秋天，卢卡斯失踪了，没人知道他去了哪里，直到我们前几天把他从萨尔茨堡带回来。内心坦荡的人是不会改名易姓客居他乡的，至于他究竟做了什么，答案即将揭晓。在我们共同学习一堂关于忠诚和合作的课程之前，你有没有什么想为自己辩解的，舒尔茨？”<br/>“你在暗示什么？”多米尼克以他最具威胁的步态逼近伊利耶，直到他的胡子快要戳到对方脸上，“只因为我跟这家伙在一个分部待过，你就指控我是叛徒？你胆子不小！”<br/>“所以你对于此事没有任何想法？”<br/>“我的想法？如果他们派我去找他，这渣滓早就咽下了最后一口气。”<br/>实际上多米尼克正在脑中全速制定新计划，比如要在什么时机拔枪先发制人，怎样利用酒吧的地形以一敌多。任务算是完蛋了，先设法活着离开这鬼地方再说，最不济也要警告其他卧底的同事。但伊利耶却哈哈笑了起来，伸出另一只手把多米尼克推开。<br/>“嘿，别那么严肃，只是开个玩笑。是我让弗雷迪喊你来的，因为我听说你有个绝活，能用汽车电瓶玩把戏，就算是最强壮的人，体验过一番以后也会变得特别友好。”<br/>“你们想让我拷问这怂蛋的？何必搞得那么复杂。喂，你！”<br/>他又啐了一口，冲上前几步，揪着卢卡斯的衣领把他连人带椅子半提起来。<br/>“你干了什么？嗯？老实交代！”<br/>他几乎被自己的声音震得耳朵疼。卢卡斯流了太多血，那张脸上除了悲惨什么也看不出来，他挣扎着发出细如蚊蝇的声音。<br/>“……我”	<br/>“什么？”<br/>“……杀了我。”<br/>“别急，我们会到那一步的。”<br/>“……我女朋友。”<br/>“你他妈说什么胡——”<br/>“他说了什么？”伊利耶抬手制止多米尼克继续吼下去。<br/>“说什么他女朋友，好像关我屁事一样。”多米尼克耸耸肩。<br/>“噢，关于这个，我们正在找她。毕竟多个备选项也不坏。”<br/>当然了，人质，也算是拷问中的经典一环。而且伊利耶他们动作得快，就算卢卡斯没有一心求死，不送医院他怕是最多能这么挺上一两天。<br/>“听着，关于你要的东西，”多米尼克绞尽脑汁想要一个既不招致怀疑也不会让卢卡斯坐电椅的方案，“我是挺为CED自豪的，但操作这宝贝儿是个精细活儿，一时半会儿没法教会你们。”<br/>听他一说，伊利耶的几个打手笑出声来，他们都是熟练的机车修理工，表情明明白白地在说摆弄电瓶能有什么难度。伊利耶也笑了起来，不过更像是皮笑肉不笑。<br/>“感谢你的好意，舒尔茨，不过你把一切设置好，后面交给我们就行了。”<br/>到了这一步，多米尼克决定他最好的方案是把电池短路，制造一场不至于死人的爆炸事故，把电池放得离卢卡斯远一些，而他自己不能站的太远，至少要受个中等程度的伤才不会太可疑，反正他身上也不多几条伤疤。他让伊利耶的手下去拿电池和泰瑟枪，他则靠近卢卡斯，装作是在检查他的伤口，好决定把线接到哪里。<br/>“眼下没法救你出去，你还得忍一会儿。”多米尼克对卢卡斯耳语道。<br/>“杀了我，条子。”<br/>“他妈的——闭上你那张臭嘴，不然我们两个都麻烦大了。”<br/>“我女朋友。不能让他们找到她。”<br/>“问题一个一个来，先是你，再是你女朋友。”<br/>“不，不，不，你不明白。”卢卡斯绝望地说，“我已经是个死人了，但是她跟这件事没关系。我必须现在就死。”<br/>噢。原来如此。原来是这样。<br/>卢卡斯的女朋友跟帮派无关，伊利耶找她只是为了威胁卢卡斯，一旦他死了，她怎么样也就无所谓了。如果已经抓到了她，意味着杀人灭口；但如果还没找到她，伊利耶很可能就此放手不管，毕竟她就算想替卢卡斯做点什么，说到底她又能做什么？而且他说得对，多米尼克说是要救他，只能说他有这个意图而已，实际成功的几率无限低。<br/>“你确定……？”<br/>听到多米尼克这句话，卢卡斯闭上仅剩的一只完好的眼睛，点了点头。<br/>相比保护卢卡斯，要不引起怀疑地杀掉他简直太容易了。多米尼克稍微调整了脉冲频率和强度，一组，最多两组，就足以让虚弱的卢卡斯心跳停止。<br/>这是最好的办法，能让卢卡斯少受吃点苦头，也能保住调查。而且说实话，卢卡斯算不上什么好人，他和警方合作只是想获得赦免，不是良心发现。<br/>这是多米尼克在卧底中杀掉的第一个人。</p><p> </p><p>后来伊利耶的确没继续找卢卡斯的女朋友，但他找到了凌。<br/>确切地说，他是先在纪念品商店认出了多米尼克，甚至还搞到了塞德里克的住址，后者得怪USPS的员工又笨又聋，害多米尼克寄东西时不得不大声音重复地址。出门在外，多米尼克本该多留点心，可那些愚蠢的礼物包装盒搞得他焦头烂额，竟然给凌打电话求援，又把她也送到了伊利耶手上。<br/>伊利耶的确是拿到了几张好牌，他抓到了多米尼克，抓到了凌，可以轻松联系在国内的同伙去搞定塞德里克。但这不能帮他得到想要的东西，而且跟多米尼克本人的意愿毫无关联。因为他根本已经不在联邦警察部门工作了，上哪儿卧底去？<br/>以彩虹小队的机密程度，伊利耶自然是不知情，而多米尼克也不会就这样说出来。单是说他离职就该足够了，但伊利耶对这个回答并不满意，结果多米尼克又给他那群看上去头脑简单的手下当了回沙包。<br/>这都无所谓。多米尼克早就习惯了身体上的损伤，何况俄国人揍起人来比这些不入流的小混混痛得多。但是不知道过了多久后，他们把凌带了过来。她脸上的磕伤刚好又添了新伤口，没穿御寒的外套，又冷又害怕地瑟瑟发抖，后面还站着一排满脸横肉的机车党。那就不行。<br/>他理解卢卡斯当时的心情，其实他一直都懂。想到这里，他不由得仰头笑了起来。迈克是对的，他早就知道了。<br/>昨天——应该已经是前天了，迈克把凌从机场接到基地后，曾经就路上的发生的意外和多米尼克进行过一段简短谈话。迈克交代完了情报并作出一些可能设想，讨论结束时，多米尼克顺嘴问了问他的意见。<br/>“她怎么样？”<br/>“不评判。”<br/>“来嘛，别这样。”<br/>“那行，我说。”老兵瞥了多米尼克一眼，“长痛不如短痛。”<br/>“啥——你什么意思，死老头子。”<br/>“因为你小子让所有人都蛋疼。”迈克的语调听上去真有些生气，“你想知道我的意见？那听好了。你丫就是个缺心眼，连自己都顾不过来，更不知道怎么保护别人，所以你要找的人得能照应自己。干我们这行的有些人是能和平民一起生活，但你寻思自己是这种人吗？凌是个好姑娘，对你来说好过了头。她的生活和你完全不同，如果你处理不好自己的问题，迟早会拖她下水。”<br/>“随便问问，你还真上头了？”多米尼克被这突如其来一顿劈头盖脸的批评也惹毛了，“这是我和她之间的问题，你少管闲事。”<br/>迈克不满的看着多米尼克，好像还想说点什么，但他最后只哼了一声，话题就此结束，两人不欢而散。多米尼克知道迈克的话有一定道理，工作已经将他的生活侵占得所剩无几，所以他需要一个能接受他的过去——这要求或许是太高了，至少要能够接受他职业的人。<br/>多米尼克在努力。他尝试融入日常生活的气氛，享受一点纯粹的恋爱乐趣，结果没能注意到眼下危机的预兆。但如果他一直瞻前顾后，时刻提防可能远在千里之外的敌人，那么这段关系在轮到他担心之前多半就结束了。<br/>完全是个死局。<br/>眼下第一要务是保护凌的平安。不管他们的关系会如何发展，保护平民始终是多米尼克的工作。该死，只是多米尼克自己逃出去会容易得多，在伊利耶长篇大论废话的时候，他已经设法磨松了绑住手腕的绳子，随时可以猛然用力挣脱它。他甚至在那些小混混揍他时偷走了一个备用弹匣，没准将来他们开枪追捕多米尼克时能靠这制造出空隙。<br/>现在这样还不算最差的情况，至少他看得到凌，能试图影响事情的走向。见多米尼克冷笑之后什么也没说，伊利耶偏头示意，他手下一个颈部有纹身的手下便踏出一步，一掌甩到凌脸上。<br/>别动。他暗中拽紧抓在手上的麻绳，腕部被勒得刺痛。<br/>千万别动，多米尼克。什么都别做，什么都别说。伊利耶会观察你的反应。不要给他可趁之机。<br/>这一耳光扇得凌朝前摔在地上，过了几秒她才肘部撑地捂着左脸颊慢慢从地上爬起，表情茫然，好像被刚才那下打懵了。她没有其他任何反应，没有求饶，没有流泪，甚至挨打跌倒时都没有发出叫声，只是在原地缩成一团。<br/>不管多米尼克内心多么想冲上去，想把那个打人混蛋的烂脑袋在桌角上磕碎，他都克制住自己没有表露出分毫。他甚至还眯起眼打了个呵欠。伊利耶先后盯着多米尼克和凌看了一会儿，显然不满意他们的表现。<br/>“我承认我们之前的确陷入了僵局，舒尔茨，希望你的小女友能帮我们破冰。”<br/>伊利耶是在敲打多米尼克，看他对威胁的反应。就好像在说，看，刚才打她那下甚至还不算是正式开始，可别以为我只有这点手段。<br/>“她要是除了那副冷冰冰的样子之外还有其他表情，我倒是想见识一下。”多米尼克用德语说道，想验证他之前关于伊利耶手下们的假设。这些打手看上去都是美国人，对伊利耶的领导似乎并不心服口服，多米尼克猜测他们是本地分部临时派给伊利耶使唤跑腿的，他或许能利用这一点。“你知道这娘们多难伺候吗？给她送花，送礼物，带她出去吃那些贵的要死的餐厅，结果连笑都没见她笑一下。”<br/>“是吗？女人有时候的确很难懂。”伊利耶也用德语回答道，多米尼克明显看到他手下们流露出了不满，但伊利耶并没有在意，“比方说，到现在我也没明白列里妮为什么在你加入地狱天使前甩了你。你觉得是为什么呢？”<br/>多米尼克很多年没听过这个名字了。列里妮是他稳定交往过的最后一个女友，多米尼克卧底开始前，他们刚刚庆祝了恋爱三周年纪念日不久。渗透地狱天使是个漫长、艰苦的任务，多米尼克没有指望让哪个女人漫无目的地等待他，希望能理性地和列里妮谈一谈，找出两人都能接受的解决方案。比方说规定一个期限，约好隐秘的联系方式，或是至少能和平分手。但情况不知怎么的就失控了，最后列里妮哭着从多米尼克面前跑开，从此再也没有出现在他的生活里。<br/>想来真是很久、很久之前的事了，自那之后多米尼克好像就没有哪段关系能维持超过4个月。伊利耶连这些陈年往事都挖了出来，看来在多米尼克身上下了不少功夫。<br/>“列里妮是谁？你老妈的名字吗？不好意思，我在你老妈床上时忙别的去了，忘记问她叫什么。”<br/>“别用这么低级的手段反击，舒尔茨。”伊利耶并不生气，“我们来继续谈谈你吧。”<br/>“嘿，伊利耶，你是怎么做到说什么都臭不可闻的啊？我在俱乐部呆了三年，那鬼地方一直没厕所，他们是都在你嘴里方便所以才这样的吗？”<br/>“你觉得能激怒我，让我直接杀了你吗？英勇殉职——这就是你想要的？”伊利耶摇摇头，“我觉得不符合你的风格。你应该是那种不择手段也要生存的人。不过，我想这起码不是最糟糕的事，对吧？当时和你一起卧底的另一个条子，叫什么来着？他对我手下的女孩们可是照料有加，所以出狱后我最先去拜访他。你听说了吗？他后来复吸了，再也没能摆脱依赖，因此也丢了工作，身败名裂，最后好像在自己的公寓里自杀了。可怜的家伙，他好像还有个姐姐呢，她肯定很悲痛吧？”<br/>加入彩虹小队前艾利亚斯打给多米尼克的那个电话里没有说到这么多细节。他从来都不知道沃尔夫冈又沾染上了毒品，也没有去拜访过他的姐姐安慰她，甚至没有去参加葬礼。有些事放在心里已足够沉重，直接面对它们实在过于艰难。<br/>可如果多米尼克当时没有回避沃尔夫冈的死，如果他相信沃尔夫冈其实是个更坚强的人？这件事里会有那么多地方显得可疑，或许他稍加留意后会调查发现伊利耶从中作梗，早早帮沃尔夫冈洗清名誉，并阻止后来发生的一切。多米尼克和沃尔夫冈可能说不上是朋友，但他们也曾并肩作战过。<br/>“你觉得是你的功劳？也太看得起自己了。那家伙我也见过几次，根本是个行尸走肉，亏你还专门费心去陷害他。”<br/>伊利耶这混蛋，他真的是偶然碰见多米尼克，临时决定抓住并策反他的吗？如果真是这样，那他也碰巧掌握太多能扰乱多米尼克的情报了。<br/>多米尼克继续和伊利耶有一搭没一搭地聊着。他能闲扯上一整天，但这么不停对话拖延时间不是个办法，无论多米尼克打算怎么做，动作都要快。他开始感觉到头晕和四肢麻木，失血的影响在逐渐加重，很快他就会没有力气采取任何行动。<br/>谈话间隙他瞥了几眼凌。她已经回过神来，安静地半跪在地上谨慎观察四周环境。她的表现远超多米尼克预期，他见过很多新入行的警官在类似情况下都会六神无主。不管怎样，这帮了多米尼克大忙。在险境中惊慌失措的人往往会作出无法意料的举动，对他们自己和试图营救者都造成巨大威胁。这种场合下能保持冷静是非常可贵的品质。她甚至进行了几次移动的小小尝试，看是否会引起看守们的注意<br/>充当打手的机车党们没怎么注意她。倒是当伊利耶聊到过去的日子时，好像突然想起了什么，从口袋里拿出一张照片，回头递给凌看。她吓了一大跳。<br/>“我觉得——他应该亲自告诉你才对。认识这个人吗？”他说完开头几个字，意识到凌听不懂德语，就改回了英语。那是多米尼克在卧底期间被警方逮捕时留下的照片。<br/>“告诉我什么？他坐过牢？”<br/>“你男朋友是个骗子兼杀手，除此之外，还是个叛徒。”伊利耶把照片放回衣服口袋里，“本来我希望你能帮忙‘说服’他，不过看来你做不到这点。你什么也不知道，对吗？”<br/>“我没背叛任何人，一开始就是卧底。要说谁有错，那也是你们这些蠢猪什么问题都没看出来的错。”多米尼克试图接过话头，把他的注意力引回自己身上。别管凌了，她无足轻重，跟我说话，伊利耶。<br/>“既然如此，那我想要你做的事又有什么不同呢？给警察当卧底，给帮派当卧底，或者是当多面间谍。我了解你，舒尔茨，因为我们非常相似。你只需要一点压力，帮你想通，你会答应的。”<br/>“听起来一切尽在你掌控之中嘛。包括随便抓来一个我认识还不到两周的人，觉得可以当人质威胁我这点也是。说真的，你是怎么在地狱天使混下来的啊？还是说因为你太无关紧要了，联邦警察才同意让你合作换取减刑？”<br/>凌惊讶地看着多米尼克，仿佛看懂了他的意图。她真的懂了吗？还是说只是多米尼克一厢情愿的希望？<br/>“呃……如果没我什么事了，”她结结巴巴地说，“那我可以，呃，走了吗？”<br/>不！别那么说！<br/>虽然多米尼克是在朝这个方向努力，但他或凌都不能直接说出来，必须让伊利耶主动产生这个念头，要让他觉得是自己做出了决定：这个女人没用处，犯不着对她怎么样。<br/>不能说是凌的错，她毕竟没有接受过任何训练，能做到现在这样已经很不错了。快想办法，多米尼克，要怎么做才能救她？<br/>他深吸了一口气。<br/>“我知道你傻，但蠢到这个份上，实在是连我也看不下去了。你妈挑男人眼光差成那样，难道都没有教你不要随便跟刚认识的人去陌生的地方吗？看来是有其母必有其女。也不知道你是真的白痴，还是自以为陷入了恋爱才变得无药可救。看在猴子千辛万苦进化成智人的份上，动动脑子搞清状况吧。”<br/>对不起，凌。他也希望能有其它办法。能看出这些话真的打击到她了。她不知所措地看着多米尼克，好像在说“我做错了什么？”，“为什么要这样对我？”，比起愤怒更多是显得困惑。<br/>伊利耶则轮流看着他们两人。多米尼克知道他需要更让人信服，于是摆出最嫌恶的表情，立刻接着说了下去。不能留机会给伊利耶思考多米尼克是否在演戏。<br/> “噢，得了，别一副受害者还气鼓鼓的样子。你四肢又没有多发达，还总喜欢不动脑筋用暴力解决问题。像那样在奥斯汀的演习中受伤，要是去申请政府补偿，我几个月的薪水都得交罚款。我这不是陪你玩了十几天吗，还想怎么样？你每天都不照照镜子的，就这模样还想着能找个白人嫁了移民？”<br/>凌的表情从忐忑不安变成难以置信，她先是怒视多米尼克来回敬他，但很快低头移开了视线。哦不，哦不，她哭了。该死。<br/>不仅如此，一直被冷落的旁观者中终于有人感到了不耐烦，上前一步想让她闭嘴。多米尼克绷紧神经观察着小混混的每一个动作，以便在有必要插手时采取行动。尽管现在不是反击的最佳时机，但她真的不能再受更多伤了。她已经——<br/>啊？<br/>多米尼克没弄明白发生了什么。才几秒钟，本来想打凌的男人突然捂着腹部滚到了地上，而她站在出口方向，手里拿着一把枪对准了伊利耶。她做了什么？<br/>“精彩，”伊利耶装腔作势的说，“不过接下来你要怎么办呢？就算杀了我，你也没有胜算。不如放下枪，我们再来谈谈。”<br/>别听他的，你做得很好。就这样用枪瞄准伊利耶，不要回头，不要留时间给他们制定计划，立刻慢慢地后退离开是最好的办法。多米尼克迫切地想给她建议，但是在说过刚才那些话之后，恐怕凌并不会愿意听他的，甚至可能有反效果。<br/>凌花几秒钟看了屋里的所有人一圈，像是在衡量什么。最后，她不知为何把枪指到了多米尼克头上。枪口端得很稳。<br/>“这事跟我没半毛钱关系。”她的声音镇定又果断，尽管脸上的泪痕还没有干，“放我走，不然我就打烂你警察哥们的脑袋，然后再自杀。”<br/>伊利耶半晌没有接话，大概和多米尼克一样没明白她究竟打的什么算盘。见他没反应，凌又朝前逼近了一步。她这是干什么？出口在相反的方向啊！<br/>“我可不是虚张声势。我住在德州，平常人们没事就开枪对射闹着玩。”<br/>“老大，她说得没错。”伊利耶手下的小混混们紧张地说，“镇上的妞儿们枪法一个比一个厉害。可不能小瞧她们。”<br/>伊利耶还是没发出指令，打手们只能继续用枪指着凌，不敢轻举妄动。<br/>“那这么定了。等我走到外面开阔的安全地带后，我就把人质还给你们。”<br/>人质？<br/>凌没多加解释，保持枪对准多米尼克的姿势走到他旁边，从桌子上拿起一把小刀想帮他解绑。能明显感觉到她看见多米尼克已经挣脱手腕的绳子时有片刻迟疑，但她还是假装做出了一个用刀划开的动作。<br/>这是否意味着她依然和他站在同一阵营？当她的脸就在多米尼克耳边时，他希望能听见她趁机低声说点什么，给他一个信号，一个她计划的暗示。但凌根本没有理他，而是把他从椅子上拽了起来，接着他感到脖子上一阵冰凉。<br/>“都别轻举妄动！好了，你跟我来。”<br/>是凌用刚才那把小刀顶在了他脖子上，颈动脉的实际位置应该再偏上一点，虽说这样也够危险了。由于被绑太久，他的脚有些不听使唤，得靠凌半支撑着他才能走动。她被这重担压得气喘吁吁，不过还是很稳当地一手用刀架住多米尼克的喉咙，另一只手持枪转而对着伊利耶开始向出口移动。嚯，双重保险。<br/>“令人刮目相看。”伊利耶终于开口说话，”我好像能懂舒尔茨为什么被你迷住了。不过你真觉得能这样逃走吗？”<br/>“总得试试。起码你们要开枪的话，现在我也有个肉盾了。”凌毫不犹豫地说。<br/>多米尼克拿不准她这句话有多少认真的成分。他撒过无数次谎，有些是为了救他自己的命，有些是为了救其他人的命，当然也有些只是纯粹为了好玩。常说极端情况下才能看清一个人真正具有的品质，凌究竟是什么样的人？多米尼克对她了解得还不够多，他有几分担心自己刚才那番说辞添油加火，会激发她表现出最糟糕的一面。<br/>当他们快要出去时，有个机车党下意识想挡住门口。伊利耶嘴唇蠕动了一下，好像打算让手下出手阻止他们。凌也看出了他的意图，抢先开口。<br/>“我说了别轻举妄动！以为我是开玩笑的吗！”<br/>多米尼克感到顶着颈部的刀刃被施加了压力，接着有温热的液体流下——是血，凌划破了他的脖子。伤口不深，还没造成什么实质性的伤害，但足以让多米尼克瞬间清醒许多。<br/>她的确是认真的。伊利耶和机车党们显然没想到她会做到这个地步，反映慢一拍给了他们机会离开审讯室，甚至让凌从离得最近的机车党手上抢走了一个手电筒。但他们很快回神，开始和凌保持着几步远的固定距离跟随她们，她往后退一步，他们就跟着向前一步。这样一来凌恐怕很难找到窗口逃生。<br/>一路上多米尼克都在观察四周环境，希望能帮他们找到突破点——不管凌现在是什么立场，即使他们有矛盾，对付她也比对付伊利耶那群人容易，所以优先解决机车党。<br/>看样子这里是个被遗弃的木材厂，大部分设施停摆了，只保持最基础的供电和供热，另有不少废旧的机械和原料。当凌挟持他后退到一个狭长的过道时，他瞥见更后方有一道半掩的金属门。这或许是个机会。多米尼克假装崴到脚，停下哼唧了一声。<br/>“怎么回事？”凌警觉地问。<br/>“脚扭了。”多米尼克说完前半句，将声音压低到近乎不可闻，“射击右前方他们头顶的管道。”<br/>“什么……？”凌惊讶地偏过头，和多米尼克对视了半秒，接着立刻移开视线，越过他看向对面一个贴墙站着的匪徒，装作是在和他说话——真是个聪明的姑娘，“我说你！就你！刚才在做什么小动作？别以为我没看见！”<br/>“啊？我啥也……”<br/>被她点名的男人下意识为自己辩解，话刚出口就被他同伴不耐烦地打断。<br/>“看在老天的份上，迪亚兹，别……”<br/>“闭嘴，都他妈给我闭嘴！”她带着命令的口气大喊盖过其它声音，将枪口摇来晃去地指向那个倒霉蛋吓唬他，一边激动地大喊大叫一边把手枪在空中乱挥。真是奇怪，多米尼克从不知道有人能把脏话说得这么性感。“别以为我不敢开枪！”<br/>她话音未落，突然抬手向天花板连续射击。第三枪击中了多米尼克所说的供热支管，滚烫的蒸汽从破裂的管道中喷薄而出，隔开了他们和机车党。趁着瞬间爆发的混乱，多米尼克掰开凌拿刀的手腕并反手压下她的肩膀向后俯身跑开，算是赶在乒乒乓乓的枪声响起前躲进了有金属门的房间。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>